


Chorus in Aurorae

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Archery, Arranged Bonding, Clans and Hunters, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Gifts, Grooming, Hungarian Translation, Hunter/Gatherer AU, Language Barrier, M/M, Miscommunication, Neolithic AU, Non-Traditional Omegaverse, Northern Lights, Pagan Imagery, Period-Typical Hunting of Animals, Spirits and Shamanism, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, courting, not abo
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Fordítás!Amikor a Jávorszarvas törzsének látója, Minako mesél neki a látomásáról, Yuuri nem tudja, mit gondoljon. De azt tudja, hogy biztosan fontos.Amint a nő visszatér az utazásáról, Yuuri megtudja, hogy egy másik törzs nagy látója is osztozott a látomáson, és ez csak egyetlen dolgot jelenthet: törzseiket egyesíteni kell, és Yuuri részese lesz ennek.Össze kell kötnie az életét a Medve törzsének egyik vadászával.Míg Yuurit frusztrálja, hogy egy olyan útra vetődik, ami annyira különbözik attól az élettől, amit elképzelt magának, el kell fogadnia, hogy ez az egybekelés a szellemek akarata. Megteszi azokért az emberekért, akiket szeret, még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy az egész lényét fel kell áldoznia.Hogy még rosszabb legyen, jövendőbeli párja a tél földjén látott legnevesebb vadász, és olyasvalaki, akit Yuuri hosszú ideje csodált.Azonban attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy találkoznak, Yuuri lassanként rájön, hogy sokkal több van Viktorban, mint ahogy képzelte, és hogy a szellemek akarata talán jobban össze van hangolva a sajátjáéval, mint ahogy azt korábban gondolta…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chorus in Aurorae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707318) by [Salty_Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Caramel/pseuds/Salty_Caramel). 



> A történet a Big Bang!!! on Ice kihívásra íródott, és az író engedélyével kerül lefordításra. A címe latinul azt jelenti, hogy a sarki fények tánca, és maga a sztori 4-5000 évvel ezelőtt játszódik egy pogány, törzsi társadalomban.  
> A fic erősen korhatáros, szóval csak akkor fogj bele, ha nem zavar, hogy itt Bambiékat levadásszák, feldolgozzák és elfogyasztják, hogy utalás van még meg nem történt mpregre, valamint felfedezhetőek omegaverse elemek, és a vége felé elég sok erotikus jelenet lesz, ami miatt a Merengőre csak az első két fejezet fog felkerülni, és az egész fic AO3-on lesz olvasható.  
> Az eredeti, angol nyelvű fic Salty_Caramel tollából a fenti linken olvasható.

/1.

 

\- Furcsa látomásom volt, míg aludtam. Azt hittem, egy medvét látok. De amikor közelebbről megnéztem, láttam, hogy a teste egy hatalmas jávorszarvasé. 

Ez az, amit Minako mond Yuurinak, mielőtt elmegy, hogy ezt megvitassa egy másik látóval, aki egy a nyári szálláshelyüktől pár napi járásra lakó szárazföldi törzsbe valósi. 

Yuurit összezavarja a furcsa mese a látomásáról. 

Sosem látott ilyen állatot a vadászatai során, és nem tudja úgy értelmezni a szellemek képeit, ahogy azt egy látó teszi. Mégsem meri figyelmen kívül hagyni. 

Ezen gondolkozik, ahogy figyeli a nőt távolodni könnyű zsákjával és hűséges fabotjával a kezében. Minako hangja egy visszatérő suttogás a fejében, ahogy Yuuri nézi, amint felfelé halad a folyón, és eltűnik a hegyszorosban. 

Ott ragad a fejében, ahogy felkészül az aznapi vadászatra. A látomás a gondolataiban kavarog, ahogy lefoglalja magát a felszerelése és a készletei ellenőrzésével, de még a nyilak megnyugtató rendezgetése a tegezben sem elég ahhoz, hogy lenyugtassa az elméjét. 

Még akkor is ezen gondolkozik, amikor megkezdi útját a csalitoson át, követve egy magányos szarvas nyomait, amit hajnalban szúrt ki a környéken. A nap magasabbra mozdul az égen, ahogy átmászik a csúszós, moha fedte rönkökön, átkel a füves irtásokon és a színes bozótoson – és a gondolatok mégis átcsusszannak az összpontosításán, és egyre ezen gondolkozik. 

Még akkor is, amikor az első nyílvesszőt az idegre illeszti és kihúzza azt; a fiatal bak tiszta a szeme előtt, de a bestia képe fellobban a szeme sarkában, ahogy elengedi a nyilat. 

Káromkodik, amikor egy egész hosszal elhibázza, de mire az állat felriad és futni szökken, már kivonja azt a második nyilat, amire ritkán van szüksége, és gyorsan a bak nyakába lövi. 

Az állat megbotlik, és hangos, fülsiketítő kiáltással a földre rogy. A sírás egy további pillanatig gyengén folytatódik – aztán elpusztul, és utána az erdő csendbe burkolódzik. 

Yuuri arca elsötétül, ahogy kihúzza az első nyilat a fatuskóból, amit eltalált. 

Gyászosan bámul a pár hossznyira fekvő bakra. 

_Elhibáztam._

Yuuri jó vadász az íjjal. Sokan azt mondják, hogy nagyszerű. (Egyesek még azt is, hogy _ő a legnagyszerűbb a vidéken_ – de ez egy a törzs tagjainak büszkeségéből született túlzás, tudja.)

De ez alkalommal elhibázta. Megcsonkíthatta volna áldozatát, szükségtelen fájdalmat okozhatott volna, ha nem rántotta volna el az íját abban a pillanatban, amikor tudta, hogy nem fog sikerülni a lövés. Ám még a második nyíl sem igazán úgy ütött, ahogy akarta, és a bak haldokló sírása még mindig a füleiben zeng. 

_Figyelmetlen voltam_ , gondolja, de elég egyetlen pillantást vetnie a még mindig az elmúlástól rángatózó szarvasra, hogy megváltoztassa az ósdi mentségét. Sóhajtva azt gondolja: _nem kellene hagynom, hogy ez nyugtalanítson_. 

De igenis nyugtalanítja. 

_Kellene_. Igenis gondolkoznia kell rajta, és nyugtalanítania kell őt, mert Minako _neki_ mondta el. 

_Hozzá_ ment, és a társaságát kérte a hegyszorosig, és átgondolt világossággal beszélte el a látomását, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy hallott mindent, és figyelt minden egyes szóra. Azt akarta, hogy Yuuri _hallja_. 

Természetesen nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy mesélt a látomásairól. 

Egészen a fiatalkora óta Yuuri, a testvére és a törzs többi gyereke tágra nyílt szemekkel és tátott szájjal ültek, ahogy a látó elbeszélte a más világokba tett utazásait és a furcsa lényeket, melyekkel ott találkozott. Mesélt a jóságról és a csodákról, a kapcsolatáról a szellemekkel, akik végigvezették őket a jó időkön és az élet nehézségein – de a megpróbáltatásokról és szenvedésekről is, ahogy harcolt a mocskos lényekkel, akik betegséget hoztak és kiéheztették a földeket. 

Puszta csodálattal nézték, akárhányszor táncolt a szertartásokon, vagy ahogy előadta a napfordulón a hagyományos rituálékat a rengeteg csonttalizmánjával és a faragott jávorszarvas-fejű botjával, és türelmetlenül próbáltak bepillantást nyerni, milyen lehet ennyire összhangban lenni a szellemekkel. Sóvárogtak a csodálattól és a kíváncsiságtól, ahogy azt kívánták, bár tudnának úgy táncolni, úgy énekelni, ahogy ő, bár láthatnák azt, amit ő lát. Sosem utasította vissza, ha mesélésre kérték, hacsak nem az anyjuk hívta őket aludni. Még sok évvel később is volt mit mesélnie.

De hogy Minako közvetlenül _neki_ mesélje el, az különbözik a hangos gyerekektől, akik arra vágynak, hogy lássák a fehér bikát végigvágtatni az égen, össze akarnak bújni az egyébként szeszélyes rókákkal a vackukban, vagy lovagolni szeretnének a medve hátán, ahogy az a szellemek birodalmában sétál. 

Ez különbözik ezektől. Ez _fontos_. Biztos benne, hogy a látó tudja, mit jelenthet ez a látomás, és Yuuri valószínűleg nagyon is kapcsolatban áll vele valamilyen módon. 

Az ajkát rágcsálja, ahogy tépelődik ezen a következtetésen, de ha az élete múlna rajta, akkor se tudná az okát. Végül frusztráltan elhessegeti a gondolatokat, és leguggol a szarvashoz, amit megölt, hogy kihúzza a nyilat a nyakából. Egy perc szemlélődés után összeköti a lábait; elhaladt egy közeli patak mellett, a szarvas éppen elég kicsi ahhoz, hogy el tudja odáig vinni, hogy kibelezze és megtisztítsa, mielőtt hazaviszi. 

Egy mély lélegzettel és egy emeléssel a hátán van a szarvas, és Yuuri megkezdi útját a folyóhoz és vissza a szálláshelyre. 

 

*

 

A nyári szálláshely az, ahol Yuuri családja tölti a nyári hónapok véget nem érő napjait. 

Az enyhe időjárás és a virágzó élet az egyetlen időszak, amikor a tél földjén mernek tartózkodni. Amint az éjszaka újjászületik, sokkal az első hó előtt, délre vándorolnak a madarakkal, és egészen addig nem térnek vissza, amíg a napok újra meg nem hosszabbodnak. 

Itt telepednek le minden évben, ugyanabban az öbölben, és Yuuri nem tudja megállni, hogy ne lelje kedvét az ismerősség nagyszerűségében. 

A kőkunyhók rakása és a füstölgő tűz, a füstölt gyógynövények és a húsok illata, a gyerekek sivításának és nevetésének hangja, ahogy játszanak a buzgó vadászkutyákkal. A sok csónak, egyesek elég nagyok egy egész család számára, mások kisebbek, éppen akkorák, hogy egyetlen utas elférjen bennük, és a szellemek védelméért mindegyik egy faragott jávorszarvas fejét viseli az orrán. Mind ott vannak sötét foltokként a nyári nap alatt csillogó tengeren. Bőségesen van hal a keskeny öblön kívül, és még a nagy távolságból is láthatja Yuuri, amint a halászok behúzzák a napi fogást. Időről időre még fókákat is fognak a hálóikkal. Az öbölbe torkolló folyó friss vízzel látja el a lakókat, és a folyam vonzza az állatokat, hogy ott éljenek a nagy, zöld erdőkben, melyek a föléjük magasodó hegyek védelmében állnak.

Egy ideális hely egy vadászfalunak – és ez Yuuri otthona. 

Az ismerős békesség egy kicsit segít könnyíteni nyugtalan elméjén, ahogy besétál a településre. Gyorsan tovább terelődik a figyelme, ahogy rögtön köszönti egy hordányi gyerek, akik mind a figyelméért visítanak, és lelkesen hallani akarnak a vadászatáról. 

\- Yuuri! Yuuri! Nézzétek, egy egész rénszarvast hozott! – visítoznak elragadtatva, ahogy összecsődülnek a lába körül a fiatal, lelkes kölyökkutyákkal. A zűrzavarban egy kicsi vadászkutya kíváncsian megnyalja az enyhén összevérzett cipőjét, és a szíve összeszorul a mellkasában, ahogy nézi. 

_Vicchan is ezt csinálta_ , jut eszébe, és a torka olyan okokból szorul össze, amiknek semmi közük sincs a nehéz szarvashoz, ami még mindig át van vetve a vállán. 

Aztán az egyik gyerek azt kérdezi: - Megint a szemén keresztül találtad el?

\- Most nem – válaszolja egy köhintéssel elfedve hangja nyersségét. Oldalra fordul, hogy megmutassa a sebet a vad nyakán. – Ez volt a második próbálkozásom. 

A gyerekek felbolydulnak, és azt feltételezik, hogy biztosan hazudik, és hogy mindig egyenesen a szíven keresztül lövi a vesszőt… 

\- Nem, a szemen keresztül! Az gyorsabban megöli őket – ragaszkodik hozzá az egyikük a másik tiltakozására. 

Yuuri mosolyogva engedi, hogy civódjanak, és kimenti magát a csetepatéból, hogy hazavigye zsákmányát. 

Amint megszabadult a civódó seregtől, a település széléhez közeli kunyhóhoz sétál. Ez az, ahol a családja él azóta, hogy a szülei először építettek egyet. Maga a kunyhó tűrhető nagyságú, szépen megcsinált és elég tágas ahhoz, hogy ott tartsák a kézműves dolgaikat és legyen egy tűzhely, de mindig is egy kicsit szűkös volt, szóval megérti, hogy a nővére miért akar építeni magának egy sajátot. 

(- Megcsinálom az egyetlenemmel vagy nélküle – mondta neki egyszer nem sokkal ezelőtt. – Nincs szükségem rá, hogy egy párt és egy gyereket tegyek bele, hogy meglegyen a saját otthonom. – És Yuuri feltételezi, hogy igaza van, de biztos benne, hogy ha ő megpróbálná ugyanezt, akkor nagyon hamar magányos lenne.)

A kunyhójukon kívül ott áll az édesanyja, Hiroko, és mélyen lefoglalja a munkája. Állványokra feszített bőröket cserez, míg puhán dúdol egy dalt, amit gyakran énekelt nekik, amikor Marival még nagyon fiatal gyerekek voltak. 

Amikor Yuuri leteszi a szarvast, Hiroko érzékeli a jelenlétét, és megfordul. 

\- Yuuri! Üdv itthon! – kiált fel abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátja, és összecsapja a tenyerét, amint észreveszi a vadászata eredményét. – És milyen szép, fiatal szarvas! A szellemek áldjanak minket, ma jóllakunk. Fel is darabolod nekem, ugye?

\- Persze, anya – mosolyog gyengéden, és elmegy, hogy eltegye az íját és a tegezét. Az eszközökkel és egy edény vízzel tér vissza, és megkezdi a bőr hústól való elválasztásának kemény munkáját. 

Az anyja visszafordul a bőreihez, de most egymással énekelnek és beszélgetnek munka közben. Hiroko a vadászatáról kérdezi, arról, milyen messzire ment, és hogy mi más látott kint az erdőben. Odavolt egy jó ideig. 

Tesz egy finom javaslatot arra, hogy vigyen magával társat a hosszabb útjaira; ezzel álcázza, hogy aggódik a jólétéért, Yuuri tudja. De biztos benne, hogy az anyja tudja, hogy képtelen magát rávinni arra, hogy így tegyen. Azóta egyedül vadászik, hogy először megtanult szétszedni egy állatot; és sosem volt _teljesen_ egyedül… egészen mostanáig. 

Yuuri vadászkutyája egészen az utolsó leheletéig a hűséges társa volt. A láz gyűrte maga alá, amikor előző évben visszautaztak a nyár földjére – egy seb következménye volt, amit Yuuri egészen addig nem fedezett fel, amikor már túl késő volt, és a fekete rothadás ellepte. 

Emlékszik rá, hogy a szemei napokig nem maradtak szárazak. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elvigye barátját egészen a téli szállásig, ahol építhetett neki egy rendes halotti máglyát, hogy mindenestül elküldhesse a szellemek birodalmába. 

Azóta egy egész tél elmúlt, mégis maga az, hogy Vicchanra gondolt, összeszorította a szívét. 

Minako újra és újra elmondta neki, hogy ne hibáztassa magát, és hogy Vicchan biztosan megtalálta a helyét a falkájában, az örök vadászmezőkön. 

\- Láttam őt – mondta egyszer, éppen azelőtt, hogy felkerekedtek volna, hogy visszamenjenek északra. – Boldog és egészséges, de hiányzol neki. 

Yuuri nem tudta, mennyi igaz ebből, hogy ez olyasmi-e, amit a nő azért mondott, hogy enyhítsen a bűntudatán. Mindazonáltal halkan, hosszasan az éjszakában sírt a vállán, míg ő édes történeteket suttogott neki arról a csodálatos életről, amit a kedves társa élt a másik világban. 

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy Minako hamarosan visszatér – mondja aztán az anyja, kirántva a gondolataiból. – Tudom, hogy a kis útjai fontosak, de a gyerekek mindig nyugtalanok lesznek, amikor nincs itt, hogy lekösse a figyelmüket. 

Nem fura dolog Hirokótól, hogy Minako visszatértéért áhítozzon, tűnődik Yuuri, mivel együtt nőttek fel, és sok éve közeli barátok. Bár az életük nagyon különbözően alakult, hiszen Minako a szellemek akaratának szentelte azt, az anyja pedig a párjának és a családjának, még mindig kedvesek voltak egymásnak.

Habár ugyanannyira szeretnie és jó szívvel kellene viseltetnie a törzs minden tagja iránt, nem nagy titok, hogy Minako Hiroko családját pártfogolja – és különösen Yuurit, aki magatartásában és szokásaiban a legjobban hasonlít az anyjára. 

Sokan mondták neki, hogy időnként megbocsátható azt gondolni, hogy inkább Minako gyermeke, mint a saját apjáé, mert a látó éppen annyira bolondul érte, mint a saját anyja teszi, ha nem még jobban. A gondolat nagyon szórakoztatja, de nem veszi zokon; Minako többé-kevésbé így is a családjuk része, hiszen a szerepe megtiltja, hogy sajátja legyen – és Yuuri is közel ugyanannyira szereti, mint az édesanyját. 

(Más emberek kellemetlenebb dolgokat is mondtak. Egyesek azon tűnődtek, hogy Minako vele helyettesíti a vonzalmát az anyja iránt, és még rosszabb; de a pletykáik kicsinyesek és könnyedén figyelmen kívül hagyhatóak a kedves, szerető családjának képében – amihez Minako is hozzátartozik.)

Enyhén mosolyogva néz fel az anyja aggódó arcába. 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy átvészeljük. Nem hosszú idő, és mindig visszajön hozzánk – érvel, és az anyja egyetértően hümmög, a gondolatai megkönnyebbülnek a szavaitól. 

A figyelmük visszairányul a munkájukra, és beszélgetés helyett dallamokat dúdolnak. Yuuri egy ideig fontolgatja, hogy elmondja az anyjának, amit Minako mesélt neki, mielőtt elment – de végül megállja.

Jobban kellene összpontosítania arra, hogy az olyan munkákkal segítsen, amiket meg kell csinálni, és le kell állítania az agyát, ami olyasvalamin aggódik, amit nem fog megérteni (nem számít, mennyit gondolkozik rajta), mielőtt Minako visszatérne és elmagyarázná neki. 

 

*

 

A következő nap ugyanúgy telik, ahogy az előző. A tavasz kedves és bőséges hozzájuk, és mivel nincs szükség vadászatra, Yuuri azzal foglalja le magát, hogy segít a falu különböző feladataiban. 

Vizes tömlőket varr az apjával, és segít a nővérének megfüstölni és kiszárítani a húst. Egy napon segít a halászoknak felakasztani száradni a fogásukat, mivel ez lesz az élelmük fő forrása a délre való utazásuk közben, mielőtt a tél keményre fordulna. Az azutáni napon csatlakozik a régi barátjához, Takeshihez, hogy megjavítsák a tetőt a kunyhóján, és a nap további részét csontból faragott horgok készítésével tölti Yuukóval, aki egy még régebbi és még közelebbi barát, és Takeshi egyetlene. (Három kislányuk van, akik gyakran úgy másznak Yuurira, akár pókok a fatönkökre, és habár még csak öt nyarat éltek meg, máris mérhetetlenül lelkesek, hogy kövessék a nyomdokait vadászként az anyjuk örömére.)

Így telnek a napok, lassan, biztosan és eseménytelenül, ameddig el nem jön a tízedik, és magával nem hozza Minakót. 

És amikor jócskán a napba nyúlva visszatér, annyira siet szervezni egy találkozót az vénekkel, hogy Yuuri egy pillanatra se látja azelőtt, hogy Mari mondja neki, hogy őt magát is meghívták a gyűlésre. 

A gyűlést a falu közepén lévő hatalmas sátorban tartják. Yuuri mélyen, tiszteletteljesen meghajol a törzs legbölcsebbike felé, de az arca merev az aggodalomtól. Látja a szüleit valahol balra tőle, míg Minako a sátor elejében ül a vének legidősebb és-bölcsebbjeivel. 

\- Drága gyermekem – mondja Sayoko, a falu matriarkája puhán, és odahívja, hogy helyet foglaljon a körben. A mosolya kedves és gyengéd, de ott van a hangjában egy tagadhatatlan várakozás, ahogy beszél, mintha hatalmas dolgokat kellene elmondania, és alig várná, hogy mindannyian hallják. – Ahogy tudod, a mi Minakónk jó viszonyban van egy hatalmas látóval az egyik legnagyobb szárazföldi törzsből. Ma visszatért hozzánk, hogy izgalmas híreket mondjon el nekünk!

A tömeg izgatottan morajlik, de ez nem nyugtatja meg Yuurit, aki aggódik amiatt, mi fog elhangzani, mivel az kétségtelenül érinteni fogja őt valamilyen formában. Összeszorítja a kezeit az ölében, és lassan, önmagát megerősítendő vesz levegőt. 

\- Nem sokkal ezelőtt, éppen az utazása előtt, a mi Minakónk egy különös látomást látott. Amikor beszélt a látóval, megtudta, hogy mindkettőjüknek ugyanazt a látomást mutatták a szellemek!

Yuuri szemei kitágulnak, ahogy a szavak visszhangoznak a fülében. Biztos benne, hogy a látomás, amiről beszél, pont ugyanaz, amit Minako elbeszélt neki azon a napon, amikor elment. 

\- Nem értem – hallja magát alig hallhatóan megszólalni a körülötte lévő izgatott mormogásban. Minako pillantását keresi, hogy kényszerítse arra, hogy mondja el, mindez mit jelent, de a látó szigorúan a matriarkán tartja a szemét, ahogy az folytatja. 

\- Amint tudod, törzsünk tagjai mindig is összeköttetésben voltak a Nagy Jávorszarvassal. Tőle tanultuk meg, hogyan úsztassunk és keljünk át a folyón, hogyan tisztítsuk meg az erdőt, hogy élelmet találjunk, és hogy az melegen tartson még a hideg, téli hónapokban is. Nekünk adta a húsát, a bőrét és az agancsát, de a legfontosabb, hogy a bölcsességét és a közösség értékét is. És ő adott nekünk téged, Yuuri. 

Egy egyetértő kórusként hangzik a sátor; Yuuri a nyelvébe harap, és legyűri a késztetést, hogy feszengjen a hirtelen felé irányuló figyelemben. 

\- Egy nagyszerű vadászt, aki jobban összhangban van az állatokkal és azoknak a szellemeivel, mint bárki, akit ezelőtt láttunk! – dicséri egy másik vén hangosan, és ez még több egyetértésre talál. 

Míg Yuuri érzi, amint az orcái bizseregnek zavartól, addig Sayoko elégedetten bólint. 

\- Igen, egy nagyszerű vadászt. A mi Yuurink rengeteg nagyszerű vadat ejtett el, és mind iránt könyörületet érzett egészen attól a naptól fogva, hogy először megragadtad az íjat – irányítja vissza a figyelmét aztán rá. – Ez kedvére szolgál a szellemeknek. Csak azt veszed el, amire szükségünk van, hogy etesd és öltöztesd a családodat. Megmutattad egy családfenntartó ösztöneit és egy anya gondoskodó természetét. 

Yuuri mozgolódik ültében, ahogy mindezt elmondják, és kényelmetlenül érzi magát a dicséreteik súlya alatt, de képtelen tiltakozni. 

\- A szellemek megáldották a születésed – folytatja a matriarka. – Erőt adtak neked és könyörületességet. Életet adtak neked, és megajándékoztak azzal, hogy életet hozhatsz létre és adhatsz. Most eljött az ideje annak, hogy ez az ajándék összehozza a nyár és a tél földjének népeit! – mondja hangosan, és ezzel még több helyeslést vált ki a törzs tagjaiból. – A törzs, melyet Minako meglátogatott, a medve rokona. 

Amint ez elhangzik, Yuuri már tudja a csontjai mélyén, hogy ez mire megy ki. Megdermed ültében, mintha egy jeges lepellel terítették volna be a bőrét. 

\- Ez erőssé tette őket, sokkal erősebbé, mint akármelyik törzs a szárazföldön – mondja a matriarka büszkén. – Kiállják a telet, és gyarapodnak ezeken a földeken. Megtiszteltetés lesz osztozni a véren ezekkel a nagyszerű vadászokkal. A törzseink egyesülni fognak, és még erősebbé válnak, amikor a jávorszarvas és a medve egybekél!

Még több egyetértő és elismerő kiáltás hangzik, de aztán Yuuri – úgy érezvén, mintha egy perzselő tűz hirtelen megolvasztotta volna fagyott nyelvét, és megtörte volna a jeget a bőrén – élesen félbeszakítja a tömeget. 

\- Arra kényszerítetek, hogy párt válasszak. 

A hangok elhalnak, és a sátor néma egy hosszú pillanatig, ahogy a vád visszhangzik a csendben. Így újra kimondja. 

\- Nem fogok… Nem választhatjátok ki nekem az egyetlenemet. Nem kényszeríthettek arra, hogy odaadjam magam egy _idegennek_!

A csend tovább nyúlik, ahogy a szavai ott lógnak a levegőben, de nem telik sokba, mielőtt valaki megköszörüli a torkát. Egy másik vén, ugyanaz, aki megjegyzést tett a vadászatban való jártasságára. 

\- Nem kényszerítünk semmire, drága gyermekem. Ez mind túlmutat rajtunk. Nem a halandó emberek adnak össze, hanem az örökkévaló szellemek! Azok, akik _olyanná tettek, amilyen vagy_ , pontosan ezen okból!

További bólintások hada és megkönnyebbült mormogás következik: hallja, amint azzal érvelnek maguk között, hogy _természetes, ez egy megtiszteltetés_ , és hogy a szellemek nem csak egy, hanem két látón keresztül is őt választották. Látja, amint a szülei izgatottan suttognak egymással, de nem tud hallani semmit a többi vén fecsegésén keresztül. Mindannyian ugyanazzal a pillantással nézik, mintha azzal meg tudnák értettetni vele, ha elég világosan mondják, hogy túlreagálja, és ugyanúgy meg kell értenie, ahogy ők is teszik. 

\- Ez a szellemek akarata! – cincogja az egyikük hangosan. – Megtisztelve kellene érezned magad, hogy egy jó párt adtak neked!

És aztán, dühtől elborulva Yuuri olyasmit tesz, amit különben sosem tenne, de egy tűz szikrázik fel benne, melyet a szavaik éltetnek, és hosszú ideje először Yuuri _dühösnek_ érzi magát. 

Feláll, és azt kiabálja: - Hát azt nem kérdezték, hogy én akarom-e, ugye!

További szavak vagy gondolkozás nélkül sarkon fordul, nem hagy időt annak, hogy hallja a felhördülést, ami követi, ahogy kiviharzik a sátorból. 

Hallja, amint hangok kiáltanak utána, de mindent figyelmen kívül hagy, még az édesanyja aggodalmas sírását is, és határozottan a kunyhójukba oson, hogy megkeresse az íját. 

Magához veszi a tegezét és az összes nyílvesszőt – nem vadászni megy, hanem gyakorolni. 

Egyszer sem fordul meg a fejében, hogy elszökjön; nem olyan a természete, hogy tombolva otthagyja a problémáit, és butaság lenne elmenni egyedül, elhagyni a szállás védelmét egy szilárd terv nélkül. De az erdő szélére, elég messze megy ahhoz, hogy egy pillantás tudassa mindenkivel, hogy nem akar velük beszélni. 

Amint odaér, felcsatolja a tegezét a derekára, hogy könnyedén elérhesse a nyílvesszőket. Kifeszíti az íját, és elkezd lőni. Az első nyíl egy vékony nyírfát üt sok hosszal arrébb, és mélyen a kéregbe fúródik. Azután minden egyes vessző egy másik fa törzsét találja el; próbál messzebbre és gyorsabban lőni minden egyes ínfeszítéssel. Messzebbre és gyorsabban, és még messzebbre és még gyorsabban…

Amikor nincs több vessző a tegezében, a fák vonalához oson, és mindegyiket kihúzza, majd egy mély lélegzettel újrakezdi. 

Nem tudja, mennyi ideig lő, de már ötödszörre gyűjtötte össze minden nyílvesszőjét, amikor valaki megtalálja. A nővére az. 

Mari leül egy kőre és megvárja, amíg befejezi a következő kört; éles pontossággal üt minden vesszőt egy egyenes vonalban lefelé, ugyanazon a fán. Amikor befejezi, engedi a vállát egy nehéz sóhajjal megereszkedni. Mari még mindig nem mond semmit – egészen addig, amíg oda nem sétál, és le nem roskad mellé a kőre, és hálásan elfogad egy kortyot a vizes tömlőjéből. 

Kifújja a levegőt, és letörli az izzadtságot a homlokáról, mielőtt az hideggé válna az esti levegőben. 

\- Az emberek pletykálnak, tudod? Már jó ideje – mondja neki Mari. Yuuri kíváncsian néz rá. – Észreveszik, hogy vonakodsz párt választani. 

A cipőire bámul egy ideig, mielőtt válaszolna. – Talán már kellett volna találnom valakit. Akárkit. Akkor legalább nem ők választottak volna nekem. 

\- Nem ugyanaz lenne akkor? – érvel Mari. – Találhattál volna valakit, de ha _bárki_ lett volna, akkor az ugyanolyan lenne. 

Tudja, hogy ebben van valami, és még csak nem is zavarja, hogy Marinak igaza van. Még ha bizonyos értelemben az ő választása is lett volna, más értelemben nem. Érzi, amint a fáradtság letaglózza. 

\- Így legalább mindenkinek a hasznára válok. – Keserűen gondol a vének szavára. _Megtiszteltetés lesz._

Mari nem válaszol. A testvérek egy ideig csendben ülnek, egyedül a távoli folyó és a gyengéd hullámok partnak csapódó hangja zavarja meg őket. 

Alkalmanként egy vadászkutya ugat, vagy a gyerekek sikoltoznak a faluban. A nap alig nyugszik le most, ahogy a napforduló közeledik. Hamarosan egyáltalán nem fog lebukni, és a napok végtelenek lesznek. Így csendes ámulatban ülnek, nézik annak a pár csillagnak a gyenge pislogását, amik még láthatóak az égen a völgy fölött, mert tudják, hogy nem fogják őket viszont látni, mielőtt az éjszaka vissza nem tért. 

\- Segíthetnék elszökni – ajánlja aztán Mari Yuuri meglepetésére. 

\- Hogyan? – kérdezi pislogás nélkül. 

Mari kedvetlenül vállat ránt, de Yuuri tudja a határozott homlokráncolásából, hogy egyértelműen gondolt rá. – Felültetünk egy hajóra, és a part mentén délre mész. Elmehetnél a nyár földjére, megkereshetnéd Phichitet, és vele maradhatnál. Ő még távolabb vihetne, akár a távoli földre is, még a tél előtt. Rég eltűnnél, mire mi odaérünk, és senki sem kényszerítene semmire. 

Ez egy csábító ötlet. Oh, annyira csábító… Hiányzik neki a nyári földi barátja, még ha csak három hónapja is váltak el. 

De menekülni, elmenni örökre azt jelentené, hogy soha többé nem látná az édesanyját. Sosem látná az apját, Marit és Minakót. Sosem látná, amint Yuuko gyerekei felnőnek, és sosem tanítaná meg nekik, hogyan kell jó szívvel vadászni. 

A hangja vékony, ahogy elfojtja a sírást, és kényszeríti a szemeit, hogy ne könnyezzenek. – Nem vagyok rá képes. Mari, nem lehet. 

Mari feszülten vállat von aztán, és ő megremeg, de nem enged a sírásnak. 

Nézik az éjjeli napot, ahogy mélyen, fényesen ragyogva lebeg a horizonton. 

\- Akarod tudni – kérdezi Mari halkan –, hogy ki az? Hallottam, amint beszélnek róla. 

Yuuri habozik, de aztán lassan bólint.

\- Egy nagyszerű vadász, örülni fogsz neki. Viktornak hívják. 

Yuuri megdermed. 

Ez egy olyan név, amit már hallott ezelőtt. Egy név, amit lehetetlen nem ismerni; a híre a szelekkel együtt száll a tél földje fölött már sok éve. 

Alábecsülés nagyszerű vadásznak hívni: több nagy medvét ejtett el, mint _akármelyik_ ismert vadász előtte. Azt mondják, hogy maguk a szellemek raktak egy dárdát az anyja lábához, amikor megszületett. 

A nagy gyűléseken, amikor a tél földjének törzsei összejönnek a Nyár-öbölben kereskedni, ismerkedni, megmutatni a műveiket és a bátorságukat, és együtt vadásznak, Viktor uralja a versenyt azóta, mióta Yuuri csupán tizenkét nyarat látott. Nagyon világosan emlékszik, amint nézte, ahogy megnyeri a dárdavető versenyt a sok tapasztalt vadásszal szemben, megilletődötten csodálta azt a valakit, aki alig volt pár nyárral idősebb nála, hogy ilyen dolgokat tud elérni. Egészen odáig ment, hogy a vadász után nevezte el kedves társát, abban reménykedve, hogy a név ereje tükröződni fog benne. 

Ha Yuuri pontosan emlékszik, akkor Viktor is most van az élete aranykorában, és mint ahogy Yuuri esetében is, valószínűleg sokan furcsának találják, hogy nem választott még párt. 

Erős és híres, egészen biztosan mindenki vágyik rá, aki a tél földjén lakik. 

És most kiválasztatott – neki. _Yuurinak_. 

\- Yuuri? – böki meg Mari az arcát. – Elaludtál?

Megrázza a fejét, és feszülten néz rá, míg az ökleit összeszorítja az ölében. – Biztos vagy benne? 

\- Persze – ragaszkodik hozzá felvont szemöldökkel, ahogy az arckifejezését tanulmányozza. – Az az a vadász, igaz? Akit bámulsz a találkozókon. 

A hallgatása elég jó válasz magában is. 

Mari bennfentesen hümmög, de nem erőlteti tovább a témát. Helyette azt mondja: - Már mindenki a kunyhójába ment. Elmehetnénk Minakóhoz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy beszélni akar veled. 

Yuuri némán bólint, feláll a nővérével, és engedi neki, hogy segítsen összegyűjteni a nyílvesszőket, mielőtt lassan visszasétálnának a szállásra. Még ha most szorong is a találkozás miatt a látóval, ő is beszélni akar vele. 

 

*

 

Minako egy meleg bögrényit főz neki a kedvenc bogyójából és nyírfateából, amikor elmennek a kunyhójába; majdnem mintha várta volna őket. 

Yuuri egy darabig engedi Marinak, hogy helyette beszéljen, amíg élvezi a gőzölgő italt, és vigyázva kortyolgat a bögréből. Mari és Minako a látó útjáról beszélnek: miket látott a hegyekben, milyen volt az időjárás, mennyi időt töltött el a Medve törzsével, hogy jó volt-e az étkük, és más jelentéktelen dolgokról, amikre Yuuri csak részben figyel. 

Minakóval ül sokkal azután is, hogy Mari elment aludni. Csak akkor törik meg a kézenfekvő témát. 

Amikor a nő először kinyitja a száját, az a természetéhez híven azért van, hogy ugrassa. – Szóval csupán annyi kell, hogy meggondold magad, hogy megemlítsék ezt a Viktort? Ha ezt tudtam volna, akkor elmondtam volna a nevét abban a pillanatban, ahogy visszatértem. 

\- Nem gondoltam meg magam – ragaszkodik hozzá Yuuri. – Azt kívánom, bár nemet mondhatnék. De elvárjátok tőlem. 

\- Nem várjuk el – mondja. – Ez előre megjövendöltetett. 

Elkeseredetten bámul előre ezekre a szavakra, de nem mond rá többet. Nem akar vitatkozni a sorsról és a szellemekről; a nap eseményei már így is éppen eléggé kifárasztották. 

Ehelyett azt kérdezi: - Tudod… hogy mikor fogunk találkozni?

Minako bólint, míg tölt magának egy bögre teát, mely még mindig gőzölgően forró a lángok fölött. – A következő nagy gyűlésen, mához közel három hónapra. Ott bizonyítania kell magát, mint a törzse legjobb jelöltje. Nem mintha kételkednék benne, hogy sikerülne neki az előző eredményeit nézve… de a vénjeink megerősítést akarnak, hogy erős és férfias. Hogy elég jó neked. Ha úgy döntenek, hogy az, akkor összeadunk benneteket az első sötétedéskor. 

Yuuri arca felmelegszik, ahogy ezt fontolóra veszi. Igazság szerint igazságtalannak tűnik, hogy Viktor legyen az, akinek mindezt bizonyítania kell, hogy ér annyit. A maga sokkal rövidebb sornyi teljesítményeivel azt gondolná, hogy inkább _neki_ kellene ott kint lennie, hogy bizonyítsa magát Viktornak. 

Ehelyett Yuuri szerepe nagyon le van csökkentve ebben az egészben. Mint egy vadász és családfenntartó, úgy nevelték fel, hogy megtanulta, hogyan adja elő magát, mint egy a jegyeséhez méltó partner, hogy az értékét abban mérik, mennyi ruhát tud adni a hátukra, és mennyi ételt tud a hasukba juttatni. 

Most nagyon is a testére szűkítve érzi magát – és arra, amit az csinálni tud. Hogy mit _várnak el_ tőle. 

A kedve megkeseredik, ahogy erre gondol, és mélyen elítéli, mert ez mind, amit várnak tőle, nem? Egy kapocs egy erős törzzsel, véren keresztül. És talán Viktor is csak ezt látja: egy alkalmas pár, hogy kihordja a gyermekét. 

Nem az íjjal való tehetsége miatt akarja Yuurit, vagy a társaságáért, vagy beszélgetni. Kedvére akar tenni a törzsének és az örökkévaló szellemeknek – hogy nagy megtiszteltetést hozzon magára, és erős gyermekek apja legyen. 

\- És aztán? – kérdezi, hogy elvonja a figyelmét a tekergő gondolatairól. – Azután, hogy összeadtatok minket… visszajövünk ide? 

Minako puhán hümmög a bögréje szegélye mentén. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, milyen hagyományokat követ a törzse. Ha azt, amiről hallottam, akkor elő fog készíteni kettőtöknek egy lakhelyet, ahol együtt töltitek a nyár maradékát. A szokásaik egy különös fajta kisajátításra épülnek, érted? Bizonyítania kell, hogy gondoskodni tud egy családról, míg arra is biztosra kell mennie, hogy… nos, hogy más kérő nem tud versenyezni a jogával. 

Yuuri nehézkesen nyel. – Elég… bizalmatlannak hangzanak. 

Minako mosolyban tör ki erre, és játékosan vállon böki. – Vagy tisztán látja, hogy ha egy olyan erős és vonzó párja van, mint te, az elővigyázatosságot indokol, ha nem akarja elveszíteni a vonzalmadat egy vetélytárssal szemben. 

\- Mi-Minako! – dadog rá a meglehetősen felháborító elképzelésére, hogy Yuuri akár gondolna is arra, hogy hűtlen legyen az egyetlenjéhez, és ez eléggé mulattatja a nőt. De Yuuri még mindig aggódik. – Nem… nem tenném ezt vele. 

\- Tudom, hogy nem tennéd – biztosítja, és a bögréjébe sóhajt. – Ah, nos. Azt hiszem, hogy úgy gondolják, hogy maradsz addig, amíg nem biztos, hogy várandós vagy. Attól függően, hogy ez meddig tart, lehet, hogy vele kell töltened a telet. 

Yuuri érzi, amint a torka összeszorul ettől, mert kicsit sem tetszik neki ez az ötlet. Hogy arra kényszerítik, hogy elhagyja a törzsét valaki más hagyományaiért, igazságtalannak és kegyetlennek tűnik. Hogy arra kényszerítik, hogy egy egész telet töltsön egy földön, ami ismeretlen számára, egy olyan férfival, akinek a szándékait az ismeretlen takarja… Nem is említve az elvárást, hogy… 

Nem is veszi észre, hogy sír, amíg Minako le nem tesz a bögréjét, hogy köré vesse meleg, ismerős karjait. Amint a zokogás először felszabadul belőle, nincs megállás, hogy áttörje a gátat és megállítsa a folyamot, mely követi. 

\- Ne félj, édes gyermekem – csitítja Minako gyengéden simogatva a haját, míg ő a vállába zokog, ahogy már annyiszor tette ezelőtt. – Lehet, hogy most nagyon utálod őket, de a szellemek vezetni fognak téged, ígérem. És meglátogatsz minket nyáron, nem számít, hogy mi történik közben. Újra találkozunk. A szellemek megígérték ezt nekem. 

És Yuuri nagyon reméli, hogy igaza van.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri nem mindig tudta, hogy különbözik. 

Úgy gondolja, hogy voltak jelek, minthogy a sebei és horzsolásai sokkal gyorsabban gyógyultak, mint akárki másé, akit ismert; de nagyjából ugyanolyan volt, mint bármelyik más gyerek a törzsében. Ahogy belegondol, a nővérével kezdődött az, hogy megértse, _mennyire_ különbözik. 

Egy napon, amikor Mari elég idős volt, elkezdett vérezni a ruháin át, míg kint játszottak a vadászkutyákkal. Yuuri és Yuuko mindketten megijedtek, és Minakóhoz akartak rohanni segítségét, de Mari nagyon nyugodt volt a betegségét illetőleg. 

Elmagyarázta, hogy ez nem veszélyes dolog; végül is az anyja mesélt neki róla. Lehet, hogy fáj egy kicsit, de nem öli meg. Mindez csak azt jelenti, hogy nő, és hogy most már lehet gyereke. 

Megilletődtek tőle, és kicsit undorította őket a gondolat, miszerint az a felnőttkor jele, hogy vérzel a lábaid között. Utána Yuuri nem nagyon gondolkozott rajta. Azon túl nem nagyon aggasztotta Yuurit, hogy Mari időről időre panaszkodott, hogy fáj a hasa, ami együttérzést keltett az anyjukban, és felmentést kapott egy napra a házimunkából. 

Amikor Yuuko először vérzett, nem sok minden változott közöttük. Még mindig barátok voltak, íjászkodtak, és elmentek együtt felfedezni a település környékét, de ahogy a teste nőtt és egy fiatal nőévé formálta magát, a figyelme gyakran szállt a törzs más növekvő fiataljaira. Yuuri nem egészen értette, hogyan változik a gondtalan gyermek elméje egy fiatal férfi vagy nő aggodalmaivá, de ameddig Yuuko továbbra is játszott vele, addig úgy gondolta, hogy nem bánja, hogy nem érti. 

Aztán egy évvel később Yuuri is vérezni kezdett. (És pontosan megtudta, miért kellenek azok a napok Marinak a kunyhóban, amikor vergődik és nyöszörög a fájdalomtól.)

Nem történt gyakran, sokkal ritkábban, mint Marival vagy Yuukóval, de az első alkalmat lehetetlen volt elrejteni, és sosem fogja elfelejteni azt a megszégyenülést, ahogy egy hordányi mutogató gyerek előtt állt vérrel átitatott nadrágban. 

Biztos benne, hogy az édesanyja már ezelőtt az incidens előtt tudta, hogy valamennyire különbözik a többi gyerektől, de sosem jegyezte meg. Sosem kezelte máshogy, és sosem indokolta meg, hogy _különbözik_. Elégszer fürdött a többi gyerekkel együtt ahhoz, hogy megfigyelje, hogy még mindig teljesen fiú, és úgy is működik. 

De őt _megáldották_. Ez volt az, amit a felnőttek mondtak – a hangjuk csendes volt, a büszkeséggel és izgatottsággal vegyült, mintha ez egy nagyon jó dolog lenne. 

Yuuri számára minden volt, csak az nem. Számára ez nem azt jelentette, hogy _valami több_. Egyedül azt jelentette, hogy _más_. 

A többi gyerek először nagyon kíváncsi volt, bökdösték a testét, és kellemetlen kérdéseket tettek fel, ahogy az a gyerekeknél szokás. Engedély nélkül megtapogatták a csípőjénél és a mellkasánál, homályos, felnőtt témákról faggatták, amiről ő is éppen annyit tudott, mint ők, és kegyetlenül követelték, hogy vegye le a ruháit, hogy bizonyítsa nekik, hogy még mindig _teljesen_ fiú. 

Csak akkor váltak a kérdések összesúgássá a háta mögött, amikor Minako figyelmeztette őket, hogy mindez a szellemek műve, és hogy az ilyen ajándékokat nem szabad kérdőre vonni vagy kinevetni, mert azzal feldühítik őket.

De Yuuri nem engedte nekik, hogy tönkretegyék. 

Úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja őket. Arra fog összpontosítani, hogy más módokon bizonyítsa magát. Jó családfenntartó lesz, jó vadász. Hasznos lesz a törzse számára – olyasvalaki, akire támaszkodhatnak. Ha mindezt meg tudja tenni, érvelt magának, akkor a többi dolog nem fog számítani többé. 

Így egy télen, amint letelepedtek a nyári szálláshelyen, elvette az íjat, amit az édesanyja csinált neki, és egy nagy íjász kunyhójához ment, hogy megkérje, tanítsa meg arra, amit tud. 

Egészen jó benyomást tett Celestinóra a tudásával, és nagy megkönnyebbülésére elvállalta Yuurit. A férfi gyámkodása alatt történt, hogy újra virágozni kezdett azután, hogy letaglózta a kegyetlen kiközösítés, amit a többi gyerek hozott rá a mutogatásukkal és suttogásukkal. 

Mindemellett ahogy nőtt és megszokta a bőrét, magasabb lett, elég jóképűvé vált, és tehetségesen bánt az íjjal. Nem tudott róla, hogy ez a többieknek más okot adott a sugdolózásra és a bámulásra, de senki sem mondta meg neki, hogy azok a pillantások, amiket ő fenyegetésnek és megvetésnek vett, valójában vágyakozás és bámulat voltak. 

 

*

 

A nyár végtelennek tűnik. 

Yuuri kényszeríti magát, hogy ne gondoljon arra, mi vár rá a végén. 

A vének első gyűlése után el kell mennie egy másikra, ahol bocsánatot kér azért, amit tett (habár nem őszintén). Ott még egyszer hűséget esküszik a törzsének, és nyilvánosan elfogadja a döntést, amit hoztak számára. 

Annak a híre, hogy egy másik, ilyen híres vadásznak ígérték, úgy terjed, akár a futótűz a száraz füvön. Ez az, amiről mindenki beszélni akar, amikor látják őt, és így napokig olyan elérhetetlenné teszi magát, amennyire tudja.

Lefoglalja magát a napi házimunkákkal és a megszokott dolgaival. Amikor szükséges, még ha az alig történik is, akkor elmegy vadászni – a vadászatait hosszabbra nyújtja, és sokkal messzebbre megy, mint szükséges –, és azok a legjobb napjai, amikor saját maga társaságában járhatja az erdőt, és nem kényszerül _gondolkozni_. 

Amikor visszatér, túl kimerült ahhoz, hogy a vacsorázáson és az alváson kívül mást csináljon, és gyakran teljesen elkerüli, hogy beszéljen a szüleivel. 

Míg nem akarják nyomasztani, addig folyamatosan felhozzák az egybekelés témáját. Hiszen ajándékokat és tartalékokat kell előkészíteniük, melyekkel támogathatják Yuurit és az egyetlenét, amikor Yuuri elhagyja a szülei kunyhóját. 

(Mari legalább eléggé jókedvében van ahhoz, hogy azzal viccelődjön, hogy az öccse születése óta végre először talán teljesen kinyúlva tud aludni anélkül, hogy arra ébredne, hogy egy végtag van az arcában.)

Idejének egy részét Minakóval tölti, mikor a nő nincs azzal elfoglalva, hogy gyógynövényeket gyűjtsön, rövidebb utakra menjen, vagy teljesítse a törzs kéréseit gyógyításra vagy a szellemek áldásra.

A napforduló előtti időben, azokon a napokon, amikor nem tud vadászni, gyakran azzal az ürüggyel rejtőzik a kunyhójában, hogy segít neki előkészülni a szertartásra. (Ami csak félig hazugság, mert tényleg segít neki egy kicsit – talizmánokat farag, amiket el fognak égetni az áldozatokkal, valamint nézi és hallgatja, amint Minako gyakorolja a táncolást és az éneklést.)

A napforduló megérkezik, és a szertartás csodálatos. Az egész törzs összegyűlik egy hatalmas tűznél, a tenger mellett, hogy nézzék Minakót a lángoló éjjeli nap alatt énekelni és táncolni. 

Úgy mozog, akár napsugarak a vízen, játékos és élettel teli, könnyed és gyönyörű a dobok lassú és tompa ütemére, ahogy az egész lényével elmeséli azoknak az erőknek a történetét, melyek a napot keresztülhúzzák az égen. 

Az előadása idejére Yuuri elfeledkezik az aggodalomról és az önsajnálatról, amit a szívében hordoz. A súlyuk nélkül az elméjén végigsöpör a tánc és a dal; ott dobban az ereiben, és lebilincseli a figyelmét. Majdhogynem érzi Minako lépéseinek súlyát; szinte hallja az erőt folyni a hangjában, ahogy az egybeolvad a dob ritmusával. És míg az előadását idén és minden évben ezelőtt is a napnak és az égnek szentelte, Yuuri különös módon úgy érzi, mintha valami mást is mesélne nekik. 

Később, amikor elégetik a tűzben az áldozataikat, a nő a fülébe suttogja, hogy sokat gondolt rá táncolás közben. Arra, mennyit nőtt az a kisfiú, aki annyira igyekezett ingatag kis lépésekkel utánozni a forgásait; amikor az anyja először a kezébe nyomott egy íjat; amikor először vadászott és az első gyűlésen volt; az első tele és az első nyara; egészen odáig, míg azzá a fiatal férfivé cseperedett, aki most előtte áll, akinek a nevelésében részt vett, akit annyira megszeretett. 

Hirtelen érdemtelennek érzi magát az odaadására, a fáradozására, a családja szeretetére… mind megtették, ami tőlük tellett, hogy ellássák, segítséget és támogatást kínáltak, és ő figyelmen kívül hagyta őket, és hálátlanul viselkedett az iránta érzett szeretetük képében. 

Semmi sem teheti semmissé annak az igazságtalanságnak a fájdalmát és a keserűségét, amit elkövetett azzal, hogy elküldte őket, akár az áldozatokat, melyeket a lángokba vetnek. De Yuurinak be kell fognia a száját, és nem hozhat szégyent a törzse és a szerettei kemény munkájára, amit helyette tesznek az eljegyzéséért. 

Így miután a tűz kialszik, és a hosszú nap a következőbe fordul, Yuuri elkezd dolgozni egy ajándékon a jövendőbeli párja számára. 

Nem kell sokat gondolkoznia rajta. Egyszerre dönti el, hogy a legnagyszerűbb íjat fogja adni az egyetlenének, amit valaha csinált. Jó ajándék lesz a hagyományok szerint, de a szándékát illetőleg szemtelenségből is adja. Yuuri saját képességeit fogja mutatni, egy tagadhatatlan _bizonyíték_ lesz arra, hogy tehetséges vadász. Olyasvalami lesz, amire a jövendőbeli párjának rá kell néznie, és el kell ismernie minden egyes alkalommal, amikor szemeit a fegyverre veti, hogy Yuuri _ért hozzá_. 

És még ha a párja soha többé nem engedi majd megérinteni az íjat, sosem engedi neki elfeledni. 

Így órákon keresztül járja az erdőt, hogy kiválassza a legjobb botokat és ágakat kiszárítani, hogy tökéletessé dolgozza őket. Míg a napok hosszúak, sokáig ül kint a fényes éjszakákban, és faragja a fát, addig fényezi, míg ragyog, megvarrja tartószíjak és a tegez bőrét, és annyi gonddal és figyelemmel egyensúlyozza a vesszőket, amennyit csak össze tud gyűjteni. A bőr és a csont attól a szarvastól van, melyet ő maga ejtett el; a tollakat és a köveket lelkiismeretesen választja ki tucatnyi másikból, hogy megformálja és kifaragja a célnak megfelelően. 

Hetekig tartó munka után annyi, _annyi_ minden van _belőle_ az íjban, a tegezben és a nyilakban, hogy úgy érzi, odaadni éppen olyan fájdalmas lesz, mint átadni egy darabot önmagából. De oda kell adnia – és aztán önmaga többi részének is követnie kell. 

Mégis, annak ellenére, hogy ezt tudja, egyre csak dolgozik az ajándékon; hamarosan védelmező mintákat varr a tegezbe, apró, csontból faragott szerencsetalizmánokat lógat rá; egyre több és több nyíl csatlakozik az első köteghez, sas-, hattyú-és héjatollak olvadnak össze színes harmóniává. Amikor tényleg nincs több munkája vele, még mindig sokáig a kezében tartja a fényes éjszakákon, megtakarítja, újra felajzza, engedi, hogy ott maradjon a kezeiben az _érzete_ , hogy megakadályozza gondolatai elkalandozását. 

Aztán ahogy a napok egyre csak múlnak és múlnak és múlnak, megérkezik a nagy gyűlés. 

A Nyár-öble csak egy fél napnyi utazásra van a szálláshelyüktől. A Jávorszarvas törzsének az a része, amelyik megy a gyűlésre – azaz a nagyja – csónakkal, a part mentén megy oda. Amikor elindulnak, időjárás kedves és meleg, a gyerekek énekelnek és nevetnek, és egymásnak kiabálnak a csónakokból, ahogy azok keresztülsietnek a vízen. A felnőttek váltogatják egymást az evezőknél, és csak egyszer állnak meg délben pihenni és közösen enni. 

Először késődélután szúrják ki a rengeteg, partvonal mentén emelkedő sátrat, amikor a nap még mindig magasan van az égen. Számtalan csónak már odaért a partra, és még több jön a Nagy Folyón. 

Ez a nyár utolsó gyűlése, és egyben a legnagyobb is; a Nyár-öble csordultig fog telni kereskedőkkel és eseményekkel, a törzsek és a vadászok felkészülnek, hogy megmutassák bátorságukat a nagy hajtásokon és a versenyeken. 

A Jávorszarvas törzse egymáshoz közel állítja fel sátrait a hatalmas táboron belül. Azok, akik idén eladják a portékáikat, előkészítik bódéikat a többi kereskedő mellett. Páran máris élezik az eszközeiket, felkészülnek a versenyekre, melyeken részt vesznek. Takeshi a favágáson, valamint a horgászversenyen fog részt venni, amit a következő napon tartanak. 

Normális esetben Yuuri is arra készülne, hogy csatlakozik valamelyik nagy hajtáshoz, ahol az összes törzs összejön, hogy az ünnepségre vadásszanak. De idén semmi mást nem hozott a saját ruháin, a családja ajándékain és a jövendőbeli párnának készített íjon kívül. 

Igyekszik érzéketlenné tenni magát, de a keserűség még mindig elrontja a kedvét és ott marad a gyomrában. Próbálja nem kimutatni, de gyanakszik rá, hogy azok, akik elég jól ismerik, le tudják olvasni az arcáról minden igyekezete ellenére. 

Miután végzett segédkezni a családjának felállítani a sátrukat, és az apja azon dolgozik, hogy kirakja az áruikat (melyek főként az edények, amiket a legutóbbi télen, a nyár földjén tanultak meg készíteni, egy újdonság a gyűlés sok törzsének), Yuuri úgy dönt, hogy körbenéz, mit kínálnak. 

Tudja, hogy fel kéne készülnie az első rendezvényekre, melyeket este tartanak. Minako már elment kideríteni, hogy a jövendőbelije melyikeken fog versenyezni. De a részvételét feleslegesnek tartja – a végső döntést a vének hozzák meg, bármi legyen. Semmi sem fogja ezt megváltoztatni, amit Yuuri mond vagy tesz. 

Így inkább a ténfergésbe merül. Azóta imádja a kereskedők kínálatának számtalan sorát, hogy először látta őket, amikor a szülei elhozták az első gyűlésére. A fura illatok, az új látnivalók és a rengeteg ismeretlen hang mindig elcsábítja. 

Figyeli, mit mondanak az emberek, és nézi őket alkudozni és kereskedni, hallgatja a gyerekek elragadtatott visongását, amikor új nyalánkságokat adnak nekik kipróbálni, hallgatja, amint a rengeteg ismeretlen nyelv a legfurább fajta harmóniába olvad, és a szívét hónapok óta először könnyebbnek érzi. 

Egy nő egy bódéból mézet ajánl kóstolásra, amit Yuuri boldogan elfogad; élvezi a majdhogynem túlságos édességet elolvadni a nyelvén, és arra gondol, milyen nagyszerű lenne Minako nyírfateájában. Éppen azon elmélkedik, hogy mit cserélhetne el egy üvegnyiért, amikor hangos, féktelen nevetés vonja a figyelmét egy csoportnyi rekedt hangú vadászra, és érzi, amint a szíve felszalad a torkán. 

Ott, középen egy eltéveszthetetlen figura áll. Viktor az, a jövendőbelije, és akik körbeveszik, biztosan a törzsének tagjai. 

Minden gondolata a mézzel kapcsolatban elhagyja akkor, és nem tudja megállni, hogy a pillantása ne ragadjon a férfin, akihez nemsokára tartozni fog. 

Viktor magas; mindig is a legtöbb férfi fölé magasodni látszott, de ebben az évben csak egy kicsivel nyúlik maga Yuuri fölé. Yuuri úgy véli, nőtt egy kicsit azóta, hogy legutóbb, két nyara látta. Sokkal vállasabb azonban, és széles vállai méretes és erős keretet adnak neki, ami kétségtelenül szükséges ahhoz, hogy dárdákat vessen olyan messzire és olyan keményen, ahogy Yuuri látta. 

Yuuri azt hallotta pletykálni, hogy a hajának olyan árnyalata van, mint a holdfénynek, és ahogyan a nyári napon fénylik, Yuuri majdhogynem elhiszi, hogy ez igaz. Hosszú, hosszabb, mint amire Yuuri emlékszik, és látványos, bonyolult fonatokban van hátrafogva, hogy ne lógjon Viktor formás arcába. Praktikus és gyönyörű. 

Viktor hátraveti a fejét, és hangosan nevet valamin, amit mondtak neki, és aztán hadar valamit a fiatalabb törzstársának – egy alacsony, világos hajú gyermeknek – és Yuuri _egy szót sem ért_. 

Akkor jön rá, hogy ő és Viktor talán nem beszélik ugyanazt a nyelvet. 

Ő maga semmit sem ért abból, amit most mondanak, és a tél földjének törzseiből csak Yuurié beszél úgy, ahogyan a nyár földjén teszik. 

Ez a gondolat aggasztó, hogy talán még beszélgetni se fog tudni az egyetlenével, hogy megkérdezze a gondolatait és az érzéseit, hogy elmondja a sajátjait. Még a legegyszerűbb társalgás is lehetetlen lesz közöttük. Máris elképzeli, hogy mennyire magányos lesz idővel, ha így fogja élni az életét. 

Habár úgy következtet – és a méz édessége megkeseredik a szájában erre –, hogy aligha lesz szükség beszélgetésre ahhoz, hogy beváltsák kötelezettségüket a szellemeknek. 

A töprengésben elveszve rettenetesen összerezzen, amikor Viktor váratlanul felnéz, és rászegezi kristálykék szemeit. 

_Őt bámulja._

A mellkasa összeszorul, és a vállai feszültté válnak, míg egy meggondolt hang nem emlékezteti, hogy Viktor valószínűleg nem tudja, hogy néz ki. 

Ez a bizonyosság kicsit megnyugtatja, mégis gyorsan elszakad a pillantásától, és tovasiet, mivel minden kedve elment a kereskedéstől, ahogy nem mer visszafordulni. 

 

*

 

\- Yuuri, hol voltál? 

Minako nem örül, amikor visszatér a sátrakhoz. Keresztbe font karokkal áll az egyik ünnepi öltözékében, és a szemei szigorúak, ahogy közeledni figyeli. 

\- A kereskedők negyedében – mondja őszintén, amivel egy bosszús sóhajt érdemel, és két kéz a vállán a sátorba nyomja. 

\- Örülök, hogy élvezed a gyűlést, de ki kell bújnod az utazós ruhádból, hogy találjunk neked valami jobbat az alkalomra. Nemsokára kezdődik az első rendezvény! Nem akarod látni, amint Viktor kiérdemli a helyét az oldaladon? 

\- Nem különösebben – ismeri be, de engedi a nőnek, hogy kikösse az övét, és áthúzza a ruháit a fején, mielőtt újakat kínálna neki, hogy felvegye. 

\- Szégyen gyalázat – zsémbel, ahogy az alakjára igazítja az új tunikát. – Minden más évben ugrottál volna a lehetőségre, hogy lássad versenyezni. 

Az ajkai vékony vonalba feszülnek, és nem válaszol. Minako az igazat mondja, és fáj beismerni, hogy mennyire felnézett a férfire, aki most a párja lesz, és hogy mennyire más lenne ez a gyűlés, ha nem így lenne. A nő gyanakodva figyeli a csenden át. 

Minako végül halkan azt mondja: - Nem túl késő elmenni. 

Yuuri összerezzen. – Mit értesz ez alatt? 

\- Tudom, hogy Marival beszéltetek róla. Hogy elmenekülhetnél – mondja neki könnyedén, mert keresztüllát a bizonytalanságán. – Aggódik, tudod? Nem akarja, hogy boldogtalan legyél. 

\- Nem lehet – préseli ki, és az aggodalom összeszorítja a torkát. – Nem fogok. Nem azért, mert a szellemek vagy akármi azt akarja, de… miattatok nem fogok. Ha elmenekülök, soha többé nem láthatlak benneteket. Azt pedig nem akarom. 

A nő egészen szeretetteljesen mosolyog, ahogy ezt hallja. – Pedig _ez_ a szellemek akarata. Hogy el kell menned, igen, de az is, hogy újra találkozni fogunk. Arról meséltek nekem, hogy el fogunk válni, és hogy újra találkozunk. Mindkettő meg fog történni, de az, hogy _hogyan_ történik meg mindez, teljesen rajtunk múlik. 

Yuuri nehezen nyel a torkában nőtt csomóval; meglepi, hogy a nő ilyesmit javasol neki. – De a látomásod! A jávorszarvas a medve fejével. Te és az a másik látó… azt mondtad, hogy tudod, mit jelent. 

A nő újra hümmög, tűnődik a válaszon. – Tudom, hogy azt jelenti, hogy valami nagyszerű dolog fog történni. Valami, ami megváltoztatja, hogyan látjuk a dolgokat. Valami új. 

Felveszi az egyik fehér bundát, és gyengéden keresztülveti a vállán. Erős kontrasztban áll a sötét hajával, de Minako mindig azt mondja, hogy jól áll neki. Aztán a kezei közé fogja az arcát, és felemel, hogy gyengéd, gondoskodó szemekkel nézzen rá. 

\- És amikor rád nézek, látom – jelenti ki, ahogy a hüvelykujja gyengéden végigsimít nap barnította arcán. – Látom, amint vigyáznak rád, és látom, amint cselekednek általad. Igenis hiszem, hogy szándékosan adták neked mindazt, ami vagy… és hogy az a szándék nem az, hogy boldogtalanná tegyenek. De az vagy. 

Yuuri megdermed, és lesüti a szemét, hogy ne láthassa a szomorúságot, ami tükröződik a nő szemeiben. – Persze, hogy az vagyok. Nem akarom elhagyni a családom. 

\- Nem, mármint ezelőttre gondoltam. Ezelőtt sem voltál boldog. – Minako elengedi, és felnéz a sátor mennyezetére, mely a füstnyíláson keresztül felfedi nyári égboltot. – Élni élsz. Tenni teszed a dolgodat a törzsünkben, igen. De nem vagy boldog. Már régóta nem.

Tagadni akarja ezt. Azt akarja mondani, hogy nincs igaza. De nem tudja, mert amikor fontolóra veszi a szavait, azok a legfájdalmasabb mértékben igazabban hangzanak, mint a tiltakozása. 

\- Mindig is valami nagyobbra szolgáltattál, Yuuri – bizonygatja Minako. – Talán azt mondod, hogy csak a szükségért vadászol, de ahogyan a nyilad valójában csapódik, az olyasvalakiről mesél, aki nagyságot akar elérni. Mindenkinek meg akarod mutatni a tél földjén, hogy tudod, hogyan kell vadászni az íjjal, és hogy _jobban_ csinálod, mint akármelyikük. 

\- De mégsem teszem – ellenkezik, és zavarba ejti, hogy rajta kapják, amint elismer egy ilyen öntelt vágyat. – Nincs arra mód, hogy megmondjam nekik, hogy jobb vagyok náluk. 

\- De attól még akarod. 

Beharapja az orcáját, és megfékezi magát attól, hogy válaszoljon. 

Aztán a nő újra sóhajt. – Milyen makacs vagy. 

Yuuri fintorog, és a nő nem tudja visszatartani a nevetését. 

\- Habár azt hiszem, hogy ez a makacsság az, ami azt a nagyságot fogja elhozni – mosolyog, ahogy elismeri ezt, és odanyúl, hogy megfogja az egyik kezét. – Nézd, Yuuri, én nem tudom neked megmondani, mit kellene, vagy nem kellene tenned, és nem hiszem, hogy erre szükség van. Már eldöntötted, hogy maradni fogsz, és ez a döntés hatalmas változásokat fog magával vonni számodra, Viktornak és mindannyiunknak. Nem azt mondom, hogy könnyű lesz ezt megtenni, de jó szíved van. Tudni fogod, hogy tedd meg azt, ami helyes, és hiszek abban, hogy meg tudod győzni Viktort, hogy ő is ugyanezt tegye. 

Yuuri lenéz oda, ahol a nő fogja a kezét, és a nyugtalanság még mindig nehéz, nehéz erő a gyomrában. – Én… hogyan… nem hiszem, hogy meg fogja érteni. Mármint… – motyogja, és a szavai botladoznak az újonnan talált aggodalomtól. – Nem hiszem, hogy tudunk beszélni egymással, ugyanazon a nyelven. 

Minako elgondolkozva hümmög. – Nos, azt már mondtam, hogy nem lesz könnyű… és ez egy ésszerű aggodalom. De igenis vannak más módszerek kommunikálni, tudod? – érvel, és aztán ravaszul hozzáteszi: - Minthogy jobban mozgatod a csípődet, ha azt akarod, hogy keményebben csinálja, belerúgsz, ha fáj, és ha azt akarod, hogy leálljon.

\- Minako! – Yuuri keményen megszorítja a kezét, de a nő még csak nem is rándul meg, vagy jelzi máshogy, hogy érezné. 

\- Hm? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy édesanyád elmondott neked mindent mostanra arról, hogyan kell családot bővíteni. Elmagyarázzam még egyszer? 

\- Pe-persze, hogy tudom – motyogja. – Ne beszélj ilyeneket. 

Egyáltalán nem tűnik úgy, hogy a nő sajnálná. 

A humora által a hangulat jelentős mértékben könnyebb lesz a sátorban, és barátságos fecsegés közben befejezik az öltözködést; addig dolgoznak az öveken és az amuletteken, míg végül tisztességesen néz ki a vének és a jegyese számára. 

\- Köszönöm – motyogja végül. Ezt nem csak azért mondja, mert segített a ruháival, hanem minden másért is, és úgy gondolja, Minako érti, amikor szeretetteljesen mosolyog és szorosan megöleli. 

\- Szívesen, édes gyermekem. 

 

*

 

Hatalmas a tömeg, ami az első rendezvényre összegyűlt annak ellenére, hogy ez a gyűlés első napja, és máris zsibongnak az izgatottságtól. Yuuri kételkedik benne, hogy akármit is látna, ha Minako nem lenne ott, hogy keresztülvezesse őt az emberek hordáján, akik összegyűltek, hogy megnézzék a versenyt. 

Az odavezető útjukon már vidáman elmesélte neki, hogy ez a verseny Viktor kedvence: a dárdák versenye. 

Egy nyitott mezőn tartják, ahol számos célpontot emeltek fel az alkalomra. Ezek főleg kemény bőrrel fedett tuskók; némelyikeket szarvakkal díszítették fel, hogy messziről állatoknak tűnjenek. A közelebbiek közül sok már lyuk szaggatta a selejtező köröktől. 

Yuuri engedi, hogy Minako az első sorba húzza. Látja, hogy a Jávorszarvas törzsének vénjei összegyűltek a mező túloldalán, és közöttük ott van a versenyzők csapata. 

Ott van Viktor is. Egyáltalán nem néz ki máshogy, mint amilyen volt a kereskedőnegyedben azt leszámítva, hogy hiányzanak szőrméi felső rétegei, így izmos karjai és vállai megmutatkoznak a tömeg parázsló tekinteteinek. És ahogyan bámulják… Még Yuuri is nehéznek találja elszakítani a szemeit; próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy az érdeklődése egyedül a kíváncsiságból adódik, de rájön, hogy nem tudja erről meggyőzni a dobogó szívét és a felmelegedő arcát. 

Mély lélegzetet vesz, és kényszeríti magát, hogy csak egyetlen résztvevő helyett a versenyre összpontosítson inkább. 

Sokáig, nagyon sokáig nézik, amint vadász vadász után próbálja felnyársalni a vadakat. Az első körből a legtöbben továbbjutnak. A következőkben sokan kiesnek, amikor a célpontokat egyre távolabb és távolabb helyezik. 

Az ötödik kör után csak három vadász marad versenyben az eredeti indulókból. 

Meglepetésére Yuuri Christophe-ot is látja köztük. 

Christophe eredetileg egy déli törzsből származik, de egy sokkal nomádabb életstílust sajátított el, mint a társai, és egyedül utazik a tél és a nyár földje között. 

Két téllel ezelőtt a Jávorszarvas törzsével maradt a nyár földjén, és érdekes, habár… _túlságosan_ barátságos vendég volt Yuuri véleménye szerint. De a maga nemében egy nagyszerű vadász, és számtalan útján csatlakozott Yuurihoz; habár ahogy visszaemlékezik, kicsit túl hangos és heves volt Yuuri előnyben részesített módszereihez. Jobban szeretett feküdni és várni egy állatra, mint Yuuri, aki követte volna. De lelkesedett Yuuri társaságáért, és biztos volt benne, hogy amennyiszer lecsapta Christophe vándorló kezét a hátáról, a törzs tagjai biztosan azt gondolták, hogy többek voltak, mint holmi vadásztársak. 

Mindazonáltal Yuuri gondolatban feljegyzi, hogy beszéljen vele, mielőtt újra elmegy. Christophe mindig úgy meséli el az utazásai történeteit, mintha hőstörténetek lennének messzi földekről, és _igazán_ jó társaság – már ha megtartja magának a kezét. 

A második versenyző egy fiatalabb férfi, akit Yuuri nem ismer fel. Az arca alakjából, és ahogy hordja a ruháit, úgy gondolja, hogy egy távoli, keleti törzsbe valósi lehet. Szigorú jellemnek tűnik, a haja olyan fekete, akár az elszenesedett tönk, a szemei pedig még sötétebbek. 

És utoljára természetesen ott van Viktor. 

A tömeg reakcióiból ítélve jelenleg ő a nyilvánvaló kedvenc. Amikor a legutóbbi dobással, egy elismerendő távolságból keresztüllövi azt, ami egy fa állat nyaka akart lenni, hangos, elismerő éljenzést kap. Szélesen mosolyog, és integet nekik, ahogy kihúzza a dárdáját az áldozatából; ezzel a fáradtsággal még több kiabálást és éljenzést gyűjt be. 

Yuuri is éljenzik. Egy pillanatra annyira elkapja a játékok iránti izgatottság, hogy az eredmény jelentőségéről elfeledkezik addig. 

A következő körben a versenyzők még további hossznyira mozdulnak el a céltól. Most már egy olyan távolságra vannak tőle, amiből Yuuri csak az íjával tudna kényelmesen vadászni. 

Először a keleti földi idegennek kell mennie. A tömeg kiabálásából Yuuri arra következtet, hogy Bek, vagy valami hasonló a neve. Bek sokkal fiatalabb, mint Christophe vagy Viktor, és sokkal kisebb is. Míg a testfelépítése erőteljes, a karjai izmosak és arra teremtettek, hogy megcsinálja a dobásokat, addig alacsony – még Yuurinál is alacsonyabb, és egy gyermek összehasonlítva a vetélytársaival. Minden egyes új körben megfeszül, hogy a dobása fedje az új távolságot. 

Mostanáig kitartott, de ennél a dobásnál a dárda rosszul csap le. Nem szúrja át a bőrt, és leesik a zsákmányról. A tömeg csüggedten mormog, de kedvesen éljenez, amikor Bek felveszi a dárdáját, és hálásan meghajol a nézők felé. 

Következőnek Christophe jön. Nincs törzse, aki szurkoljon neki ezen a gyűlésen, mégis mindenkit magával ragadni látszik a karizmája és a stílusa. Eddig minden egyes körön átment, és a jó vadászokat elismerik a képességeikért, akárhová is legyenek valósiak. (És az biztos nem hátrányt, hogy elég jóképű férfi.)

Minako különösen kedvelni látszik az erőt, amit a dobásaiba tesz; de egyénként is, Minako úgy látszott, nagyon kedveli Christophe-ot, amikor a férfi velük maradt. Ha nem lenne az a tény, hogy sosem lehet egyetlene, akkor Yuuri azt gondolta volna, hogy nagyon is az a szándéka, hogy megszerezze a párjának a férfit. (De ha nem is magának, akkor valószínűleg valaki másnak a törzsben, hogy így magukénak tudják vallani a vadászt.)

Christophe dobása nagyon jól sikerül; a dárda a hasán keresztül fúrja át az állatot. 

Yuuri együtt éljenez a tömeggel, izgatott a barátja sikerétől, de aztán Viktor jön, és a verseny komolysága visszatér a figyelmébe. Amikor Viktor megragadja a dárdáját, és addig változtatja a fogását, míg meg nem elégedik vele, Yuuri visszatartja a lélegzetét. 

Ahogy Viktor lendületet gyűjtve rohan, az majdnem olyan, mintha táncolni nézné. Könnyű a lábain, a testtartásában mégis minden az erejéért beszél. A karja megfeszül, és a dárda úgy repül ki a kezéből, mint egy nyíl az íjhúrról, és rendesen üt – egyenesen a zsákmány bordáin át. 

A tömeg vadul éljenez, és még Christophe is tapsol, ahogy félelemmel vegyes bámulattal nézi a szegény vadat. 

Aztán még messzebbre mozdulnak, és megkezdődik a következő kör. 

Ez alkalommal Christophe dárdája sajnálatos módon túl magasra megy, és elrepül a vad háta fölött. 

Minako és Yuuri egyaránt sajnálják, hogy elhibázta, de erre alig van idő, mielőtt Viktor sora lenne megint, és a tömeg halálos csendbe csitul. Mindannyian tudják, hogy ez lehet az utolsó kör, hacsak Viktor el nem hibázza a dobását. 

A bizonytalanság majdnem süketítő, de úgy tűnik, ez csak biztatja Viktort, mert amikor elereszti a következő dobását, a dárda lélegzetelállító pontossággal száll. Olyan erővel töri át a vad nyakát, hogy a fa darabokra törik a bőr alatt, és lehullik a feje. 

Ő a győztes, és a tömeg rekedten kiabál. 

Viktor megérinti Christophe-ot a vállával – ez a vetélytársával szembeni jóindulatának jele –, és váltanak pár szót, mielőtt egy látó, akit Yuuri nem ismer fel, a győztes figyelméért kiált, és a vetélytársa hátramarad. 

Viktor egy pazar amulettet kap, melyet egy látó vésett egy hatalmas szarvas csontjából – fényesre csiszolt, bőr szíjakon függ, és a Vadászat Istennőjének jeleit vésték és égették bele. Ezen a darabon Yuuri úgy tudja, hogy egy dárdát hordoz. Egy áldás a győztesnek. 

A látó Viktor nyakába akasztja, és kikiáltja az áldásokat, melyek rá szállnak. Más ajándékokat is kap, mint bőröket és olajokat, de ami a legfontosabb, hogy büszkeséget szerzett a nevének és a törzsének. 

Viktor integet az éljenző tömegnek, és úgy tűnik, élvezi a figyelmet, amit az eredményéért kap, de amint a látó ellép tőle, gyorsan elkezdi pásztázni az emberek tömegét, mintha valakit keresne. 

_Biztosan a családját_ , tűnődik Yuuri, de nem hagyják sokáig merengeni, mielőtt Minako megragadja a könyökét, és előrehúzza magával. 

Ahogy áttörik a nézők körét, magukra vonják Viktor figyelmét, és amint a férfi kiszúrja őket közeledni, gyorsan odalép hozzájuk köszönteni őket. 

Mielőtt Yuuri felfoghatná a történéseket, a férfi, akinek szánták, ott áll a személyes terében, nagyon-nagyon közel hozzá. Olyan közel van, hogy Yuuri láthatja az izzadtságot a homlokán, és valószínűleg meg tudna számolni minden egyes világos szempillát, ami keresztezi a kristályszerű szemeit, és érezni tudja a szagot, ami árad a bőréből – izzadtság, bőr és gazdag egészség kombinációja… Yuuri kellemesnek találja. 

Viktor elszántan bámul rá, és Yuuri nem tud félrenézni. 

Viktor a nyakához nyúl, és leveszi az amulettet, amivel nemrég megjutalmazták. Feltartja, és könnyedén keresztülhúzza Yuuri fején, érdes kezei nyomon követik a szíjat, és futólag az amuletten maradnak, mely most Yuuri szíve fölött nyugszik. 

Yuuri égni érzi a mellkasát a keze a súlya alatt, a melegség gyorsan az arcába, egészen a fülei hegyéig kúszik. Még csak eszébe sem jut a tömeg, ami még mindig ott van, és ami még mindig figyel. 

Aztán Viktor megszólal. A hangja nem nyers vagy durva, nem olyan magas, hogy fülsértő legyen, hanem puha és kellemes; majdhogynem dallamos és érzelmektől fűtött. És Yuuri egyetlen szót sem ért, kivéve a legutolsót. 

\- Yuuri. 

A neve. 

\- Azt mondja, hogy nagyon örül, hogy végre megismerhet – fordít Minako segítőkészen a balján, de ráncolja a homlokát; talán a feladatra összpontosít. – És hogy azt reméli, hogy ezzel úgy döntesz, párodul fogadod. 

Yuuri tétovázik, ahogy ezt hallja, bizonytalan benne, hogyan válaszoljon. Minako talán hibázott volna a fordításban? Még ha nem is, ez akkor sem az ő választása, kezdjük ott – a véneket kellene kérdeznie. 

Viktor mégis egyenesen hozzá jött, teljesen tartózkodott a vénektől, és helyettük Yuurit kereste meg. Talán félreértette, és úgy gondolta, hogy ezt kell tennie. Ez egy kézenfekvő magyarázatnak tűnik minderre a zűrzavarra. 

De most, hogy szembesítve van ezzel, helyettük kell elfogadnia, mert biztosan ez az, amit elvárnak. És Viktor érdemesnek mutatta magát, nem? 

Elképedését elpislogva bizonytalanul Minakóhoz fordul. 

\- Ho-hogyan fogadom el?

A nő mond neki pár olyan szótagot, melyek nem hordoznak jelentést számára, de amikor utánozza Viktornak, a férfi szélesen elmosolyodik, és megragadja mindkét kezét. Az ajkához emeli őket, és megcsókolja a tenyerét, mire a tömeg éljenzésben tör ki, nevetnek és madarakként fütyülnek, és a hirtelen emlékeztető, hogy még mindig ott vannak, egészen a füle hegyéig pirítja Yuuri arcát. 

Amint a kezei szabadok, Minako élesen mond valamit Viktornak, és mielőtt zavart pislogáson túl további választ adhatna, a nő megrántja Yuuri karját, hogy elfordítsa, és sietősen távozzon vele. 

Mielőtt eléggé összeszedné magát, hogy megkérdezze, mit mondott, a nő megelőzi, és azt mondja: - Megmondtam neki, hogy fáradt vagy az utazástól. Abból, ahogy fogdosta a kezedet, úgy látszott, hogy több mint kész lenne egyenesen a sátrába vinni téged!

\- Nem tenné! – esküszik Yuuri, és Minako egy gyors pillantást vetve a válla fölött hátra felnevet. 

\- Ahogyan rád néz ebben a pillanatban, mást mond. 

Yuuri nem mer megfordulni, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, igaz-e az állítása. 

 

*

 

Aznap este nem jön könnyen Yuuri szemére az álom. 

Amikor visszatér a táborukba, úgy fest, az egész törzs tudja, mi történt, és minden, amit csak akarnak, az kérdezősködés Viktorról. _Jóképű? Olyan jó vadász! Láttad az utolsó dobását? Azokkal a karokkal könnyedén fel tudna emelni téged, ugye! Yuuri, olyan szerencsés vagy, hogy az egyetlenednek tudhatod! Biztosan gondoskodni fog rólad!_ Vagy látni akarják az _annyira nagyon tökéletes_ jövendőbeli párjától kapott amulettet. 

Az is nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy a vének, habár egy kicsit sértődötten is, de elismerik elkötelezettségként, hogy elfogadta Viktor fiúkérését, de mindaz után, ami ma történt, Yuurit egyedül az alvóbőre melege érdekli. 

Amikor végül sikerül beszöknie a családi sátorba, azonnal ledobja a túlságosan díszes ruhákat és a talizmánokat, és azzal a szándékkal gömbölyödik össze a szőrméi alatt, hogy mindenkit figyelmen kívül fog hagyni addig, míg új nap nem jő. 

A késő éjszakában Yuuri azonban _még mindig_ éberen fekszik és mereng, mert míg mindenkit sikeresen elijesztett attól, hogy hozzászóljon, addig a hangokat a fejében nem lehet olyan könnyen elnémítani. A szülei és a nővére már rég elaludtak mostanra. A hortyogásuk és a nehéz légzésük együtt tölti meg a sátor terét a haldokló parázs sercegésével, míg Yuuri aggodalmai megtöltik a fejét. 

Mindaz, amit mondtak neki – a vének, a törzs tagjai, a családja – ott visszhangzik újra és újra és újra, és próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy mindez igaz. 

_Szerencsés vagyok, hogy az enyém lehet._

_Gondoskodni fog rólam._

_A szellemek ezt akarják._

_Elrendeltettünk._

_Megtiszteltetés._

Az amulett elnehezedik a nyakában, így leveszi, és a markába fogva csodálja a mesteri munkát, amit belefektettek. Mivel ő maga is rengeteg talizmánt faradott, értékelni tudja a sima éleket és az égetett vonalakat, és ahogy a minta kihasználja a csont természetes árnyékait, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha a vadásznő a tiszta nyári nap illúziójával a háta mögött fénytől ragyog. 

Gyönyörű munka, de több annál; egy _bizonyíték_. 

Bizonyíték, hogy Viktor illik hozzá. Bizonyíték, hogy a jövendőbeli párja nagyszerű vadász. Bizonyíték, hogy gondoskodni tud róla és a törzse tagjairól. Bizonyíték, hogy _Yuurinak nem kell ezt megtennie_. 

Tényleg ellentmondásos. Egyrészről gúnyolásnak tűnik, hogy egy olyan versenyről hordjon amulettet, ahol soha sem vetett egyetlen dárdát sem, mintha _ő maga_ lenne a trófea az amulett helyett… és míg feltételezi, hogy valamilyen módon az is, ott van a kételkedés egy apró foszlánya, hogy nem ez volt az ajándék szándéka. 

És ez az a kétkedés, ami arra készteti, hogy azon gondolkozzon, milyen érzés volt közel állni a férfihoz, akit olyan sokáig, olyan hevesen csodált; hogy milyen érzés volt, ahogy olyan örömmel és megkönnyebbüléssel és – ha hihet Minakónak – vággyal nézett Yuurira. 

Az alvóbőrbe nyög, mert teljesen igazságtalan, hogy valami, ami ennyire felzaklatja és dühíti, az ennyire heves – és mondjuk ki –, _vágyakozó_ szívverésre késztesse.

Nem arra vágyik, hogy elnyomják, vagy hogy megszégyenítve őt lealacsonyítsák, ahogy most is teszik… hanem arra vágyik, hogy _egyenlő félként_ álljon Viktor mellett. 

Ez olyasvalami, amire Yuuri azóta vágyik, hogy először látta a másik vadászt azon a napon, oly sok nyárral ezelőtt. Gyakran álmodott róla: ezekben az álmokban megnyerte az íjászversenyt, és Viktor nézte közben. Aztán egyező amulettel a nyakukban találkoztak, és egyszerűen _beszélgettek_. Viktor dicsérte Yuuri képességeit, megkérte, hogy együtt vadásszanak, és nemsokára bizalmas társak voltak kint a terepen. Szabadok voltak oda menni, ahová csak akartak. _Megállíthatatlanok voltak._

Most, ahogy gondolkozik rajtuk, mind nagyon buta álom. Sokkal korábban eszébe kellett volna jutnia, hogy nem beszélik ugyanazt a nyelvet például. Továbbá nincs arra ok, hogy Viktor logikusan megkérné, hogy együtt vadásszanak, hacsak nem maradna egy évszakra Yuuri törzsével, vagy ő Viktoréval. És ezenkívül Yuuri sosem nyert egyetlen versenyt sem; még csak sem volt közel hozzá egész életében. Részt vett páron a nyár földi gyűléseken, még egy-kettőn északon is, de sosem a nagy gyűlésen. Egészen különböző volt nyilakat lőni maga és a szellemek figyelme alatt csak, mint lőni egy versenyen. Hogy ez abban rejtik, hogy a jelenlévők nézik, vagy az előadás nyomásában, nem tudja. Nem is számít. Az idegei mindig elérik végül. 

Mégis akármilyen bugyuták is voltak, _jó_ álmok voltak, mentesek az _elvárások_ nyomásától, melyekkel most szembesül. Csak Yuuri és Viktor: vadászok, győztesek és _egyenlő felek_. 

Amikor az álom végül legyűri a kimerültségében, azt álmodja, hogy vadászik. 

Az ég kék, rózsaszín és fenséges; a táj szélesre nyúlik és nyitott előtte, ragyog a nap alatt, és hemzseg a legelő zsákmánytól – és nincs egyedül. Amikor jobbra fordul, Viktor ott van dárdával a kezében, de nem tesz egyetlen mozdulatot sem, hogy elejtse a vadakat. Ehelyett Yuurira néz. Elmosolyodik, és azt mondja a kellemes, dallamos hangján: _sikerülni fog első próbálkozásra, ugye, Yuuri? Látni akarom._ Mielőtt észrevenné, felemeli az íját – azt, amit ajándékként csinált a párjának –, és Viktor útmutató hangjával erősítve a fülében céloz… 

 

*

Aznap reggel, amikor felébred, Yuuri döntésre jut. 

Későn kel fel, és a családja már elment aznapra, de valaki hagyott neki egy bögre gombalevest reggelire. Még mindig langyos, így gyorsan ledönti, és egy darab gombán rágódik akkor is, amikor az öveit keresi. 

Sietve öltözködik, és megragadja a párjának készített íjat és tegezt, amikkel az utóbbi hónapokat töltötte. Megáll, mielőtt elhagyná a sátrat, és aztán megragadja az amulettet, és azt is a nyakába lógatja. 

Az íjászat versenyének első köre már véget ért, amikor megérkezik a mezőre. A tömeg éppen olyan nagy, mint egy nappal ezelőtt, hacsak nem nagyobb most, hogy az összes résztvevő törzs kipihente magát, és lelkesen vesznek részt azon, ami hátravan a gyűlésből. 

Elszórtan látja a Jávorszarvas törzsének tagjait a tömegben, de amikor _Viktort_ látja ott, megtorpan. 

_Miért van itt_ , mereng magában. Sosem látta Viktort részt venni ezen a versenyen ezelőtt, vagy egyáltalán figyelni, és nem úgy néz ki, mintha egy újabb amulettre akarná rátenni a kezét… 

Yuuri úgy okoskodik, hogy talán a törzse tagjai vesznek részt rajta, és azért van itt, hogy mutassa a támogatását. 

De már nincs visszafordulás, legalábbis Yuuri számára, és Viktor jelenléte nem fogja megingatni őt vagy a döntését. 

A mezőre néz, ahol pár gyerek már segít kihúzni a nyílvesszőket az állatokból. Amint kész vannak, és eltűntek az útból, Yuuri előrelép és kihúzza az íját. 

Elsétál egy másik versenyző mellett, aki látja, mit csinál, és azonnal hangosan tiltakozik. Yuuri látja a szeme sarkából, hogy ugyanaz a világos hajú fiú, akit látott Viktorral a kereskedőnegyedben egy nappal ezelőtt. 

A fiú kitartóan, szemtelenül panaszkodik, de Yuuri figyelmen kívül hagyja a tiltakozását (nem mintha értené egyébként), és tovább megy, hogy elnémítsa egy nyílvesszővel, amit egyenesen az állat szemén keresztül lő. 

Hihetetlenül hatásos, a tömeg halálos csendbe merül. Legtöbbjük arcán összezavarodott kifejezés ül – néhányan próbálják értelmezni az új versenyző rosszkor érkeztét; mások még nem vették észre Yuurit, és próbálják kilesni, honnan jött az a nyíl. 

Yuuri kifújja a levegőt, ahogy a mormogás újra megkezdődik, de nem adja meg nekik az esélyt, hogy elriasszák. Visszasétál pár hosszt, és újabb nyílvesszőt lő közvetlenül az első mellé. 

Ez alkalommal a tömeg levegő után kap, páran lehetséges, hogy a bámulattól, mások valószínűleg felbőszültek, hogy van ehhez bátorsága. Ez a helyzet biztosan a világos hajú fiúval is, aki bizonyára színes káromkodásokat használva még mindig dúl-fúl és kiabál. Yuuri majdhogynem szórakoztatónak találja. 

De nincs idő gondolkozni. Ha elkezd gondolkozni, akkor vége. Ehelyett még távolabb sétál, valószínűleg olyan messze, ahol a negyedik kör lenne, és a koponyába küldi a vesszőjét. 

Még egyszer utoljára megismétli, olyan távol sétál, amennyire mer, egy pár hosszal hátrább, mint amivel normális esetben kényelmesen próbálkozna, és elengedi a vesszőt. 

Jól üt, és az íj énekel a kezében, ahogy még újabbakat ereszt el, és mindegyik növeli a tömeg felháborodását és várakozását. 

Mindegyik keresztüllövi a lény fejét, ami most már inkább egy fenyő ágára emlékeztet, mintsem egy állatra, ahogy el van halmozva Yuuri nyílvesszőivel. 

Yuuri leereszti az íját, és gyorsan a versenyt felügyelő látó felé fordul, hogy mélyen meghajtsa a fejét.

\- Elnézést a gorombaságomért! – kiáltja. – De kérlek, fogadd el a részvételemet!

A látó egy pillanatig csak áll, csendben fontolóra veszi a kérést, míg a nézők nyugtalanná válnak, és vitatkoznak maguk között, hogy helyénvaló lenne-e megengedni neki részt venni a késés ellenére. 

Yuuri tudja, hogy ez volt a legjobb lehetősége. Ha megpróbált volna a szabályok szerint részt venni, akkor a vének megtiltották volna. Megállították volna, mielőtt elereszthetett volna egyetlen nyílvesszőt. 

Ezen a módon a látó látta. Nincs módja, hogy visszatartsák, ha eldöntik, hogy az a szellemek akarata vitte oda, és engedik részt venni. 

_Ez az egyetlen mód._

A látó egy pillanatig csendben vizslatja, míg a tömeg zajong, és a megmaradt versenyzők tombolnak körülöttük. 

Aztán Yuuri felé bólint, és int, hogy folytatódhat a verseny. 

A megkönnyebbültség úgy rohanja meg, akár a hűsítő első hó a túlmelegedett bőrt. Majdnem nevetni tudna, ha a világos hajú vetélytársa nem vetne felé gyilkos pillantásokat. Nem vallana jó ízlésre kigúnyolni a többi íjászt, és nem is ez volt a szándéka. 

Ehelyett a mező felé fordul, és nézi a következő versenyzőt, ahogy megpróbálja keresztülszárnyalni. 

És így a többi versenyzőnek egyetlen lehetősége van. Nyilak hullnak, és túl közelre vagy távolra mennek, teleszórják a távolságot köztük és a cél között, vagy messze mögé suhannak. Amikor Viktor törzsének tagján van a sor, a gyerek jut hozzá a legközelebb közülük, és meghorzsolja az állat fejét. Dicséretes próbálkozás, de nem elég jó. 

Hamarosan nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy senki sem fogja megverni Yuuri lövését – és ő sem biztos benne, hogy újra meg tudná tenni most, hogy az elméje nem üres többé, és az idegességtől remegnek az ujjai. 

Ő nyer. 

A tömeg éljenez, ahogy megjutalmazzák az amulettel; ugyanolyan, mint amit már hord, de ezen a Vadászat Istennője egy íjat emel a dárda helyett. A látó megáldja, és elsorolja a jutalmát – étel és szőrmék a törzsének, olaj, amit a nagy jávorszarvas tiszteletére a tűzbe önthetnek –, és Yuuri szívét valami büszkeségszerű melengeti az eredményéért. 

De még mindig van valami, amit meg kell tennie.

Amint a látó kész a szertartásával, Yuuri a tömeg felé fordul. Elkerüli a törzse tagjait, és azonnal megtalálja Viktort. Még a csődület közepén is nehéz elkerülni; olyan, mint egy fényes csillag a sötét égen. A tömeggel együtt tapsol, de abbahagyja abban a pillanatban, amikor a szeme találkozik Yuuriéval. 

Yuuri odasétál hozzá azzal, ami maradt a bátorságából és az elhatározásából. Úgy állnak, ahogy egy nappal ezelőtt, de a szerepeik most megcserélődtek. Viktor szemei tágra nyílnak a csodálkozástól, ahogy egymásra néznek. A haja ma a vállára omlik, megszabadult a rengeteg fonattól és kötéstől tegnapról. Most nincs izzadtság a homlokán, de az illata még mindig földes és kellemes. 

Engedi, hogy a keze kitapogassa a megfelelő zsinórt. Átemeli az amulettet a fején, míg biztosra megy, hogy az az, amit éppen megkapott, és lábujjhegyre állva Viktor nyakába akasztja. Kényszeríti magát, hogy ne remegjen meg, amikor a keze hozzáér a másik férfi lángoló bőréhez. 

\- A tiéd – hadarja, ahogy visszahúzódik; a bátorsága hirtelen elhagyja, de megerőlteti magát, és azt mondja: – A jó szerencséért. 

Nem biztos benne, hogy Viktor érti; továbbra is bámulja, a szemei tágra nyílnak a meglepetéstől, de Yuuri elhessegeti a kínos érzést; sokkal jobban érzi magát, mint egy éjszakával ezelőtt. 

Most már mindannyian tudják. 

Mindenki látta. 

Mindenki tudja, hogy Yuuri is megfelel. 

(A vének határozottan nem örülnek ennek a kis megnyilvánulásának, de ez nem tudja érdekelni a félszívű bocsánatkéréseken és a bizonygatáson túl, hogy biztosan végig fogja csinálni az egybekelést. Minako, akitől a legjobban félt, hogy csalódást okoz neki, csak mindentudóan mosolyog, amikor látja, és így jön rá, hogy nem számít, mennyire elégedetlenek azok az öreg férfiak és nők azzal, amit tett, ahogyan felvette azt az íjat és követte a szívét, mert _helyesen tette_.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tippeljetek, ki vesztette el a smut fordítói szüzességét.)

A következő napon Yuuri nem csatlakozik a többi vadászhoz a nagy hajtáson. 

Vagyis inkább nem engedik neki. 

Nem mintha zavarná – már nem, már úgyis megnyerte az íjászversenyt. Még mindig nem igazán tudja felfogni, hogy mindez nem egy újabb, buta álom volt. Tényleg lehetetlennek kellett volna lennie, hogy megtalálja a magabiztosságot ahhoz, hogy azzal az elhatározással sétáljon oda a mezőre, hogy _nyerni fog_. De megcsinálta. Lehetetlennek kellett volna lennie, hogy az idegei ne csalják meg, és ne küldjék félre a nyilait. De nem tették. Nyert, és mindez nem egy álom volt. 

Nem a testének volt kimerítő, ami hozzászokott a durva terepen tett hosszú utakhoz, kevés pihenéssel, hanem az elméjének. A feje nehéz volt a nap további részében, zúgott a verseny következményeitől és a körülötte lévőktől kapott reakcióktól. És így örömmel fogad egy napot, amit egyedül tölthet a kíváncsi ismerősök és rokonok nélkül, akik követik, hogy pletykáljanak és csevegjenek. 

Szóval délelőttig alszik, és amint evett és felöltözött, idejét a vesszők javításának és az íj fényezésének szenteli, újra előkészíti a következő este eseményeire, amikor át fogja adni. Ezen elmélkedik, míg a kezei gyakorlottan befejezik a fegyver újraajzásának és tisztításának rituáléját, és az érintése elidőzik rajta. 

Biztos benne, hogy nem tölt túl sok időt ezzel a feladattal, így összerezzen, amikor érzékeli valaki más jelenlétét odakint a sátor előtt sokkal azelőtt, hogy a többiek vissza kellene érkezniük a hajtásról. Először óvatos, a bal keze rászorul az íj szárára, míg a másik tudattalanul egy vesszőért nyúl, de kellemesen meglepődik, hogy Christophe ismerős arcát látja bekukkantani a ponyván.

\- Gondoltam, hogy itt talállak – vigyorog a férfi szélesen, és beinvitálja magát. 

\- Christophe! – köszönti barátját Yuuri, és azonnal félrerakja a fegyvert, hogy rendesen megölelhesse – amivel hibát követ el, mert míg a saját karjait barátja háta köré veti, addig egy fürge kéz tisztességesen megragadja a fenekét. 

\- Látom, jó formában tartod magad – nevet Christophe, és nem úgy tűnik, hogy bánja a most már fájó kezét, vagy azt, hogy Yuuri igyekszik megfenyíteni a züllött szokásaiért. – Örülök, hogy eljöttem meglátogatni téged. Azt hiszem, elég sok behoznivalónk van, Yuuri. 

\- Nem csatlakozol a hajtáshoz? – kérdezi Yuuri megzavarodva, amikor rájön, hogy barátja jelenléte azt jelenti, hogy hiányzik a terepről. 

Christophe vállat von, ahogy leül Yuuri alvóbőre mellé. – A nagy hajtások sosem voltak nekem valóak. Csak magamnak vadászok, és nincs törzsem vagy párom, akinek becsületet szerezhetnék a képességeimmel. Felesleges mészárlás lenne a részemről. 

Yuuri megértően bólint. Ha olyan lenne, mint Christophe, hogy nem lenne törzse, akinek vadászhatna, akkor őt sem érdekelné ez a hagyomány. 

\- De hallom, a helyzeted megváltozott, mióta utoljára találkoztunk! – Christophe mindentudó pillantást vet rá, ahogy témát vált. – Ki gondolta volna? A Jávorszarvas törzsének Yuurija el fog menni, és szívek százait hagyja összetörve egyetlen nyár alatt!

\- Uh, igen… - Yuuri beharapja az orcáját belülről, ahogy azon gondolkozik, hogy erre mit válaszoljon. 

Kellemetlen hallani az emlékeztetőt, hogy mennyien vannak, akik azt kívánják, bár a helyében lehetnének, akik arra vágytak, hogy Viktor párja lehessenek. Egy részről megérti a csalódottságukat, és megérti, hogy miért pont felé fordítanák azt; ő az, aki egészen mostanáig nem is találkozott szemtől-szemben Viktorral, mégis kiválasztották, hogy az egyetlene legyen. De más részről ők biztosan csak az egyesség előnyeit látják, hogy ismert lesz, mint a nyár földjén látott legnagyobb vadász párja, és nem tudják, Yuuri mennyit szenvedett emiatt, hogyan fosztották meg a büszkeségétől, és hogyan húzták meg az ég minden irányába a lelkiismeretét. 

Nagyon bonyolult mindezen elgondolkozni. 

Christophe valószínűleg egy viccesebb választ várt a hallgatása helyett, mert Yuuri habozása aggodalom fényét hozza a szemébe. – Yuuri, meg tudom mondani, hogy több van ebben, mint amiről tudok. Nem kell semmit sem elmondanod, amit nem akarsz.

Kiereszti azt a lélegzetet, amit eddig nem vett észre, hogy bent tartott, és hálásan bólint, míg próbál mosolyogni. – Köszönöm, Chris. 

Ahogy megérti, hogy a közeledő közösülés témája elég érzékeny, addig más dolgokról beszélgetnek helyette, mint az elmúlt versenyek és az egymástól távol töltött időszak. 

Várakozásához híven Christophe úgy mondja el a friss utazásai meséjét, ahogyan a versenyen is teljesít: tele érzékkel és nagyszerűséggel, és egyetlen unalmas pillanat sincs benne. Yuuri viszonzásul elmeséli törzse tavaly téli vándorlását. Röviden említi kedves társának elhalálozását, de gyorsan vált Phichit, a közös ismerősük témájára, aki mostanában egy látó tanítása alá került a nyár földjén. 

Chris emlékszik, hogy Phichit mindig is rendkívül tehetséges volt az állatok igazi érzéseinek érzékelésében, és csak idő kérdése volt, hogy egy látó magához hívja. Yuuri egyetért vele, és mesél arról az időről, amikor gyerekek voltak, és Phichitnek sikerült összebarátkoznia egy csapat lemminggel, akik meglepő módon elfogadták gondozójukként. Azóta előnyben részesíti a kis rágcsálókat, és egyszer határozottan bejelentette, hogy úgy döntött, az íjászatát a madarak elejtésére szakosítja azzal az érvvel, hogy _megvédi a kis barátait_. Akár tréfa mindez, akár komoly vállalkozás a részéről, Christophe-nak és Yuurinak el kell ismernie, hogy Phichit most már valószínűleg az egyik legjobb íjász, ha légi lények elejtéséről van szó. 

Yuuri nem biztos benne, hogy milyen hosszan beszélgetnek; valószínűleg elég régóta, de nagyon megkönnyebbültnek érzi magát, hogy olyasvalamiről beszélhet, ami engedi, hogy a múltat idézgesse, és majdhogynem boldoggá teszi a változatosság kedvéért. Majdnem elég ahhoz, hogy elfeledtesse vele mindazt, ami körülötte történik, még ha rövid időre is. 

\- Elmegyek reggel – jelenti be Christophe aztán, miután a beszélgetésben egy kis szünet állt be. – Úgy tervezem, hogy idén eljutok a messzi földekig, vagy egy kicsit tovább. 

Yuuri szemei meglepetten és megértően tágulnak ki. – Értem. Akkor azt kívánom, hogy a szellemek áldjanak meg egy kellemes és gyümölcsöző utazással. 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így lesz. – Christophe kellemesen mosolyog, a keze az oldalánál babrál, ahogy fontolgatja, mit mondjon következőnek. – Hallottam, hogy idén nem biztos, hogy délre jöhetsz télen, szóval gondoltam… Talán találkozom Phichittel az úton. Szóval, ha van bármi, amit szeretnél, ha átadnék neki… talán közreműködhetek. 

Yuuri érzi, amint a szíve összeszorul annak az említésére, hogy nem fog találkozni drága barátjával. Még egy újabb, többé elérhetetlen kiváltság, amire nem gondolt. Kényszeríti a szúrást a szeme mögött, hogy ne adja meg magát a könnyeinek, mert szinte legyűri a hála, amit Christophe iránt érez, hogy ezt felajánlotta. 

\- Nos… megmondhatod neki, hogy adtak nekem egy párt, azt hiszem – kezdi nehézkesen. – Hogy olyasvalaki, akit… nos, aki… valaki jó. 

Christophe erre megérinti a kezét, és összetalálkozik a pillantásuk; zöld szemei megnyugtatóan ragyognak. – Jó ember, Yuuri. Tényleg az, ezt tudom és fogom is tanúsítani. 

Yuuri pislog, és arra gondol, amire a szavai utalnak. – Ismered őt – jön rá, és Christophe ezt megerősítendő bólint. 

\- Azóta ismerem, hogy először jöttem a nyár földjére, amikor csak tizenhat voltam – meséli neki gyengéden mosolyogva, mintha nagyon kellemes emlékeket idézne vissza. – És míg nem találkozunk egymással túl gyakran, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudnál jobb egyetlent találni. De amúgy Viktor sem. 

Kacsint, ahogy ezt mondja, amire Yuuri arca enyhén kipirul, de felhorkan, amikor rájön, hogy ez egy poén volt. Mégis örül, hogy Christophe ilyen erősen próbálkozik jobb kedvre deríteni. 

A humor segít, és Yuuri hamarosan felvázol egy üzenetet Christophe-nak, amit átad majd a kedves barátjának, amint délre megy. Nem sokkal utána Christophe egy utolsó öleléssel elbúcsúzik, megveregeti a vállat, és a legjobbakat kívánja a közeledő egybekelésre. 

A sátor furcsán csendesnek tűnik, miután elmegy, és Yuuri majdnem szomorú, hogy az évek során csak most először látta viszont barátját. Ha a helyzet különbözne, akkor biztosan el tudta volna hívni Christophe-ot, hogy velük vándoroljon délre ősszel. 

De nem engedheti meg magának, hogy most ezen gondolkozzon. Ehelyett Yuuri azzal vonja el a figyelmét a visszhangzó csendről, hogy tovább dolgozik a nyilakon. 

Éppen befejezi, mire a nővére visszatér. Az arca piros a mozgástól, a haja szél tépte, és a ruhái a vadászat árulkodó jeleivel áztak át. Yuuri őszinte mosollyal köszönti, amit ő viszonoz, és míg Mari félreteszi a frissen megtisztított eszközeit, addig Yuuri kérdezősködik a napjáról. Úgy hallja, hogy a törzsük ebben az évben jól teljesített; ahhoz képest, hogy milyen kevés vadász csatlakozott a hajtáshoz, elég sok vadat ejtettek el, és jó hírt szereztek maguknak a többi törzs között. 

\- Ha velünk jöttél volna, akkor túlszárnyaltuk volna az összes törzset – siránkozik egy kicsit, de gyorsan folytatja a mesélést a hajtásról. 

Viktor természetesen különösen jól végzett, és legalább tíz vadat ejtett el egymaga. 

\- Hogy hozzájáruljon a holnapi ünnepségetekhez, biztos vagyok benne – hümmög Mari incselkedő éllel a hangjában. – Azt hiszem, hogy pontosan egy tucat volt. Egyet minden nyílra, amit tegnap abba a tuskóba lőttél. Nem hagyhatta, hogy túlszárnyald. 

Yuuri mindezt a nővére téves feltételezéseiként hessegeti el, és míg lélegzik, sosem fogja beismerni, mennyire megdobbant a szíve attól a lehetőségtől, hogy talán igaza van. 

 

*

 

A következő estén az égbolt a nyár kezdete óta először fordul sötétbe, és ezzel jelzi a változó évszakot. Ahogyan Minako mondta azon az éjszakán három hónappal ezelőtt, az első sötétedés leple alatt fogják őket összeadni. 

Így míg a nap a nyár kezdete óta először kezd aláereszkedni a horizonton, Yuuri előkészül az egybekelésre. Az apja szorgalmasan lekefélte az összes szőrmét, amit hordani fog. Az anyja bonyolult mintákban, fonott bőrzsinórokkal felkötötte a rengeteg talizmánt, amik díszíteni fogják; az összesbe az egészség és a jó szerencse jeleit vésték, és a mellkasára és a hátára fogják lógatni áldásért és védelemért. Az egyik pont az, amit a jövendőbeli párja adott azon a napon, amikor először találkoztak. 

Míg megmosakszik, addig a nővére segít a szüleinek elpakolni az ingóságaik maradékát; nagyon kevés van belőlük, mert jó évük volt, és a legtöbbet eladták új eszközökért és szőrmékért, melyeket vagy megtartanak, vagy továbbadnak más vásárokon, amint délre mennek. 

Örömmel látja Yuukót, amikor a nő belép a sátorba; már ő is megtisztálkodott és felöltözött a szertartásra. A gyerekeit az apjukra hagyta, és eljött segíteni Yuuri anyukájának felöltöztetni őt a könnyen összetekeredő talizmánokba és bőrökbe. 

Yuuri engedi nekik, hogy segítsenek felölteni a ruháit. Ezek a legjobbak, amik vannak neki: szép, fehér szőrmével szegélyezték és finom öltésekkel varrták őket – az apja kemény munkái. Akkor ajándékozták neki, amikor elejtette az első nagy jávorszarvasát. A nők ezt koronázzák meg az amulettek zsinórjaival, és fehér szőrméket akasztanak a vállára. Egyetlen darab sem marad ki. 

Amint ezzel kész vannak, és az édesanyja rábólintott, Yuuko felajánlja, hogy befonja neki a haját. Yuuri ezt hálásan elfogadja, és óvatosan letérdel az alvóbőrére, hogy a nő nekikezdhessen a munkának. 

\- Nőtt egy kicsit a nyáron – jegyzi meg, ahogy végigfuttatja a kicsi, erős és munkától érdes kezeit a tincsein, hogy szétbontsa őket; még mindig kicsit nedvesek attól, hogy korábban megmártózott a folyóban. A nő elgondolkozva hümmög. – Nem lesz teljesen olyan, mint Viktoré, de igyekezni fogok! Biztosan segít neki valaki, nem gondolod? Nem hiszem, hogy saját maga meg tudná csinálni… talán meg kell majd tanulnod. 

\- Hm, talán – hagyja rá, de azonnal idegesnek érzi magát a gondolattól. – Nagyon bonyolultnak néz ki. 

\- Nem annyira különbözik attól, amit a faragásaid szalagjaival csinálsz. Csak haj! – kuncog Yuuko kedvesen, ahogy Yuuri habozik válaszolni. Nem erőlteti tovább, és elkezdi szétválasztani a tincseket a kezében. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy gyönyörűen fogtok együtt festeni. 

Yuuri elgondolkozik ezen. Kedves szavak, de nem tükrözik a valóságot. Igazság szerint elég csúnyának érzi magát Viktorral összehasonlítva. Bárki, aki látja őket ma este, csalódott lesz attól, hogy Yuuri milyen szerényen fog festeni olyasvalaki mellett állva, mint Viktor. A haja sötét, akár a megégett fa, egyáltalán nem emlékeztet a csillagokra vagy a holdfényre. Amint a nap a tengerbe fog süllyedni, össze fog olvadni az égbolt sötétségével, és senki sem fogja tudni megcsodálni Yuuko keze munkáját. Tudja, hogy a szemei barnák – mint a kosz vagy a fenyők kérge; fakó és unalmas, egyáltalán nem lélegzetelállítóan szép, mint Viktor kristálykékje. 

Yuuko éppen akkor fejezi be az utolsó fonatot, amikor Mari bedugja a fejét a sátorba, hogy megmondja nekik, hogy eljött az idő. Már segített Yuurinak összepakolni és elvinni a tulajdonát a családja neki szánt tartalékainak maradékával. 

Yuuri mély lélegzetet vesz, mielőtt felkel, a lábai szinte elzsibbadtak attól, amilyen hosszan térdelt. Yuuko megkéri, hogy maradjon mozdulatlan egy hosszú pillanatra, hogy megcsodálhassa a munkáját. 

\- Ez megfelel – mondja neki elégedetten. Még a nővére is egy elismerő pillantást vet rá. 

Amikor kimennek, ott vár rájuk az anyjuk, és a szeme büszkeségtől ragyog, ahogy megpillantja a fiát. Szeretetteljesen rámosolyog, és habár Yuuri igyekszik viszonozni, az legfeljebb csak fájdalmasan műnek hathat, amilyen ideges, és ahogyan továbbra is ráncolja a homlokát.

Együtt mennek a hatalmas tábor szélére. A partra kell lemenniük, ahol az ünnepségeket tartják. Nagyon kevés emberrel találkoznak az útjukon, mert az összes többi törzsnek megvannak a maga lakomái és ünnepségei, de azok, akikkel összefutnak, hosszan bámulnak utána, ahogy elhaladnak mellettük, és Yuuri azon gondolkozik, hogy az előkészületek inkább nevetségessé tették, minthogy méltóságteljesen és készen nézzen ki élete legfontosabb szertartásán. 

A sátrak hamarosan elfogynak, és látják a parton összegyűlni a két törzs embereinek nagy tömegét. Hatalmas tüzeket gyújtottak, hogy megvilágítsák a sötétedő Nyár-öblét. 

Lassan közelednek, Yuuri megfeszíti a fejét, hogy magasan tartsa, és sokáig nem engedi, hogy a pillantása találkozzon bárkiével is, ahogy áthaladnak az egyaránt ismerős és idegen arcok tömegén, akik mind ugyanúgy őt figyelik. 

A legnagyobb tüzeknél ott áll Minako a megbízható jávorszarvas fejes botjával a kezében, a legfinomabb ünnepi ruháiba öltözve. Az arcát egy jávorszarvas koponyájából készített félmaszk takarja, mely bőrrel és szarvakkal van díszítve, hogy még valósághűebbnek és _élőnek_ tűnjön. 

Ez egy olyan látvány, ami Yuurit megrémítette gyermekként, amikor először látta; úgy tűnt neki, hogy a kedves, anyai figurát, akit megszeretetett, megszállta egy szellem, és félig egy szörnnyé változtatta. Annak a szertartásnak a felét az apja vállába rejtett arccal töltötte. Csak akkor merte újra megközelíteni Minakót, amikor levette a maszkot, hogy felfedje magát. Most már máshogy gondolt rá, többet tudott arról, hogy a maszk segít összekötni a nagy jávorszarvassal, a törzsük védelmező szellemével. Csak a törzsük legjelentősebb szertartásain viseli, mint amikor elejtenek egy nagy jávorszarvast, vagy egy fiatal nő vagy férfi felnőtté válik – és most ismét miatta hordja. 

Mellette egy másik látó áll. Yuuri nem tudja biztosra mondani, de majdhogynem biztos benne, hogy ő is nő; Minakóhoz hasonlóan maszkot visel, amit egy hatalmas medve fejéből csináltak. Ő lehet a Medve törzsének látója, az, aki osztozott Minako látomásán. 

Tőlük nem messze áll a jegyese. 

Viktor ragyog a lángok fényében, elegáns és gyönyörű a ruháiban. A mellkasán egy csomó másik mellett ugyanaz az amulett nyugszik, amit Yuuri adott neki. A haját hátrafésülték az arcából, és furcsamód egyetlen, szoros kötésbe fogták. Egyetlen egy fonat sem látszódik, és Yuuri egy pillanatra nagyon tudatában van a sajátjainak. Viktor mégis sugározni látszik, ahogy megpillantja Yuurit; a szemei ragyognak, és az ajka boldog mosolyra húzódik. 

Belefáradhatott a várakozásba, okoskodik Yuuri. Megkönnyebbült lehet, hogy megérkeztek, és a szertartás végre elkezdődhet. 

A legnagyobb tűz egymással ellentétes oldalán kell állniuk a családjaikkal. Yuuri apja ott vár rájuk Yuuri Viktornak szánt ajándékával a kezében, és Yuuko elhagyja az oldalát, hogy a tömegbe álljon a párja és a gyerekei mellé. Most már csak ő, a szülei és a nővére vannak ott. 

Kíváncsian Viktor oldalára néz, hogy tanulmányozza a családját. Ez az első alkalom, hogy látja őket; vagy legalábbis most először van tisztában vele, kik is ők, mert az első személy, akit észrevesz, az a fiatal vetélytársa a két nappal ezelőtt versenyről. Nem tűnik túl elragadtatottnak, hogy ott kell lennie, és Yuuri nem meri sokáig nézni, nehogy találkozzon a szemük. Azt gondolja magában, hogy ki kellett volna találnia, hogy a fiú valamilyen módon rokonságban van Viktorral, mert valamennyire hasonlítanak a viselkedésük ellenére. 

Mellettük egy vörös hajú nő áll, akit sosem látott ezelőtt. Egyáltalán nem hasonlít Viktorra, és biztosan túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy az édesanyja legyen. Talán egy másik szülőtől származó testvére. 

Ott van egy idősebb férfi is; ismét egy személy, akit nem ismer fel. A kor kikezdte a haját és a bőrét, így nem lehet megmondani, hogy mennyire hasonlíthatott régen Viktorra. Yuuri azon mereng, hogy ő Viktor apja-e, de ebből a távolságból csak találgatni lehet. A férfi felemeli szúrós, sötét pillantását, hogy végigmérje a tűzön át, így Yuuri gyorsan félrenéz; a figyelme alább hagy, mielőtt visszatérne a látókra, ahová valószínűleg figyelnie kellene most. 

Hamarosan egy dobverés visszhangzik az öblön át, ami elcsendesíti a tömeget, és a látók elkezdenek táncolni. Kivehetetlen nyelveken kántálnak és énekelnek, ahogyan kifinomult, kecses mozdulatokkal mozognak a tűz körül; a lépéseik egyeznek az ütésekkel, ahogy azok lassulnak és gyorsulnak. Yuuri megbabonázva nézi, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb mozdulnak, fordulnak, tekeregnek és összefonódnak. Ez a legfurább gyakorlat, amit valaha látott az életében, ahogy inkább együtt mozdulnak, mint csak az elemekkel. Hamarosan rájön, hogy a táncuk nem csak egyszerű tánc: ez annak a látomásnak az újrateremtése, amin osztoztak a medve fejű jávorszarvas eljöveteléről. 

A dobok megállnak, és a kettős egy hosszú pillanatig megfagy abban a pózban, ahogy a végtagjaik összekeverednek, míg a fejüket az égnek emelik. Az utolsó ütés morajlása még mindig a levegőben dübörög, ahogy lassan szétszedik magukat és elválnak. Amint elváltak, az ámuló tömeg felé fordulnak. 

Minako a botját felemelve elkezd kántálni a nyelvükön, míg a másik nő ugyanezt teszi egy olyan nyelven, amit Yuuri nem ért. 

\- Az egyesülésük előre elrendeltetett. Tudattassék tehát, hogy ettől a naptól fogva Yuuri, akit megáldott a nagy jávorszarvas, egyesül Viktorral a Medve törzséből. Ők Észak gyermekei; sokasodjanak hát. A szellemek vezessék őket telén és nyáron, bőségen és szükségen át. Fűtsék az otthonukat és a szívük tüzét. 

Minako int neki, hogy lépjen előre, míg a másik nő Viktornak jelez, hogy tegyen ugyanígy. Az első, nehézkes lépéssel Yuuri kényszeríti a testét, hogy engedelmeskedjen. 

Középen, a tűznél találkoznak, és alig marad egyetlen lépésnyi hely közöttük. Míg Yuuri mindenhová néz, csak a jövendőbelijére nem, addig érzi Viktor erős pillantását magán. Újabb pillanatba telik, hogy fel merjen nézni az arcába, de amikor megteszi, meglepetten látja, hogy Viktor majdnem olyan idegesnek néz ki, ahogy ő érzi magát. A szemei repdesnek Yuuri arcán, mintha bizonytalan lenne abban, hol állapodjanak meg – az orrán, a fonott haján, a száján… És amikor Yuuri összetalálkozik a mozgó tekintetével, az megáll, a kék szemek ragyognak, ahogy Viktor lassan rámosolyog, és valahogy… megkönnyebbültnek tűnik. Mintha valami miatt fellelkesült volna. 

Minakónak buzdítania kell egy puha köhintéssel, hogy felélessze dermedtségből, hogy észrevegye: a szertartásra kellene koncentrálnia, és nem csak Viktor arcára, akármennyire is elbűvölő. 

\- Yuuri, átadhatod az ajándékod – suttogja a nő éppen annyira hangosan, hogy csak ő hallhassa. 

Ügyetlenkedik egy kicsit, ahogy átveszi a tárgyakat az apjától, aki követte, de végül felemeli a szép íjat és a teli tegezt, és feltartja Viktornak. Ugyanazok a hosszú, érdes ujjai, melyek keresztülhúzták az amulettet Yuuri fején, és ott ragadtak a mellkasán a verseny napján, most gyengéden megérintik a szárat, mielőtt felemelnék Yuuri kezeiről, hogy megcsodálja a fényes famunkát. 

\- Yuuri maga készítette ezt a mesteri eszközt – mondja Minako a tömegnek, és aztán kicsit nehézkesen fordít a Medve törzsének. – Ejtsen el bármilyen vadat, amire célzol. 

Az íjat átadják Viktor egyik családtagjának – Yuuri nyugtázza, hogy a világos hajú, kicsi fiú az, akinek a figyelmét teljesen leköti a kezeibe szorított fegyver. Viktor aztán megfordul, hogy átvegye a maga ajándékát az idős férfitól mögötte, kigörgeti és felemeli Yuurinak. A tömeg levegőért kap a bámulattól, és sugdolózni kezd. 

Egy különösen hatalmas medve bőre. A szőr sötét, sűrű és csodálatos, puha a keze alatt, amikor érte nyúl, hogy megérintse, és súlyos a méretében és a nagyrabecsülésében egyaránt. Viktor lassan Yuuri fogásába ereszti. Hosszú pillanatokig csodálja; tudja, hogy ez valószínűleg Viktor egyik vadászatáról való. Yuuri felemeli a fejét abban reménykedve, hogy talál valamit a vadász kifejezésében, ami megerősíti ezt az elképzelést, de Viktor tekintete feszült a várakozástól, mintha elszántan keresne valamit Yuurin. Talán azt, hogy elfogadja. Ami butaság, tényleg, mert hogyan is tudná még csak foglalkoztatni az az ötlet, hogy egy ilyen rendkívüli ajándék bármi más lenne, mint elég? 

A Medve törzsének látója elmondja az ajándék történetét, de úgy tűnik, egyáltalán nem beszéli a nyelvüket, mert Minako az, aki fordít. – A vad hatalmas volt, a harc kemény, de Viktor elejtette az alávaló szellemet. Legyen ez a bizonyíték, hogy meg fogja védeni a párját és a gyermekét. 

Az apja gyengéden buzdítja, hadd vegye ki az ajándékot a kezéből, hogy összehajtsa és elrakja a többi tulajdonával. 

Yuuri engedi neki, és az ujjai szórakozottan siklanak végig a finom bundán, ahogy az elhagyja a fogását, de a figyelme gyorsan visszatér, amikor Viktor hirtelen egy kést húz elő az övéből. A kő ragyog a tűz fényében és a narancssárga ragyogásban, ami megmaradt a horizonton ott, ahol a nap eltűnt. Pánik szúrása rohan rajta végig ösztönszerűen, de legyűri, mert Viktor vagy bárki más nem bántaná feleslegesen – legalábbis nem ezek előtt az emberek előtt… 

Viktor felemeli a kést, és megragadja a hosszú, leomló haját, ahol az hátra van kötve. A feje mögé nyúl és… mindent levág. 

Yuuri bámulja, ahogy a hosszú, fényes tincsek egy laza köteggé esnek Viktor kezében, a szája tátva marad, és a lélegzete a mellkasában reked. Akárcsak a medvebőrt, a haját is Yuurinak ajánlja. 

Bizonytalanul abban, hogy ez mit jelent, és hogy mit kellene csinálnia, a keze tétovázik köztük a levegőben.

\- Egy hagyomány, azt hiszem – suttog Minako segítőkészen az oldalán. – Úgy hiszik, hogy a haj a fejeden szent. A szellemek ez által mutatják meg az életet és az erőt. Ez a hűség egy jele, hogy neked ígéri az életét. 

Yuuri ezt hallva lenyeli a habozását, és előrenyúl, hogy a kezébe vegye a köteget. 

Viktor most nagyon… máshogy néz ki. Hirtelen idősebbnek fest, ahogy a hosszú tincseinek fiatalos bája eltűnt. A haja hátul, ahol a vágást csinálta, rövid és egyenetlen. Az egykor hosszú eleje a hajának, ami észrevétlenül olvadt össze sörénye többi részével, most egy frufru csupán, ami rendezetlenül hullik az arcába és a szemeibe. Yuuri kezei viszketnek, hogy odanyúljon rendbe tenni őket. 

Viktor _megkönnyebbültnek_ tűnik, amikor Yuuri az öve egyik zsebébe dugja a haját – egyáltalán nem siratja gyönyörű védjegyének vesztét, amiről az emberek többé kevésbé felismerték azóta, hogy felnőtt. 

Yuuri különösnek találja ezt; azok az emberek a tél földjéről, akiknek már összetört a szíve, hogy Viktornak párja lesz, meg fognak botránkozni, ha megtudják, mit csinált a hajával. Meg akarja kérni Minakót, hogy beszéljen Viktorral a nevében, hogy megtudja, mit gondol, ha tudja ezt, de elhallgattatják, amikor a dobok újra szólni kezdenek, és a szertartás folytatódik. 

A két látó hozzájuk lép, és mindkettő egy fura keverékkel töltött tálat tart, aminek keserű szaga van a gyógynövényektől és földtől, sötétnek és simának tűnik, mint a sár. Minako a kezéért nyúl éppen úgy, mint a medvefejes látó Viktoréért. Előhúzzák a maguk kőkését, melyeket csont nyél díszít, és megvágják a tenyerüket. Yuuri arca megrándul, ahogy Minako megvágja, összeszorítja a fogát, míg a nő kinyomja a vért, hogy a tálba folyjék. Amint elégedett a mennyiséggel, leöblíti a kezét, és egy gyógyító levelet rak a sebre, ami meg fogja védeni a betegségtől és a rothadástól. 

Aztán helyet cserélnek, és a medvefejes látó áll oda Yuuri elé. Valójában majdnem olyan magas, mint ő, de a magas és büszke tartása olyasvalakiről mesél, aki pontosan tisztában van a pozíciója fontosságával. A keze bőréből látja, hogy idős, még Minakónál is öregebb; nagyon régóta csinálhatja ezt. A maszk mögött éles, zöld szemeket kap el, melyek mélyen az elméjébe hatolni látszanak; kényelmetlen érzés, így kerüli őket. 

A nő a tálba mártja az ujjait és felnyúl. Yuuri alig tudja megállni, hogy ne ránduljon meg az arca, ahogy a hideg keverék a homlokához ér. Éles vonalakkal és mintákkal kezd az arcára rajzolni; a szeme sarkából nézi, amint Minako ugyanezt teszi Viktorral. 

Amint ezzel kész vannak, Yuuri tudja, mi jön következőnek. 

Közelebb mozdulnak egymáshoz, amint a látók félrelépnek. Viktor felnyúl, hogy megtartsa az arcát, és Yuuri ugyanígy tesz. Érzi a másik torkán a szívverésének pulzálását az ujjain keresztül, és szinte remeg, ahogy Viktor perzselő érintése ottmarad az arcán. Még közelebb csúsznak, és végül összepréselik a véres homlokukat. 

Yuuri érzi Viktor lélegzetének melegét keveredni az övével, ahogy megtölti a kis helyet közöttük, de nem mer felnézni, hogy találkozzon a pillantásuk, mert fél attól, hogy meg fogja látni azt, amit valójában érez abban a pillanatban… az ívelt ajkak és az erős áll látványa mégis pont ugyanannyira kínzó. 

A tömeg boldog kiáltozásban és tapsolásban tör ki. A következő perceken minden egyes gyermek, férfi és nő elkezd énekelni és táncolni, együtt énekelnek és ugrálnak a tűz körül, a dobok növekvő ritmusára. 

Ahogy elhúzódnak egymástól, a homlokuk foltos a vérüktől, és őket is maguk közé húzzák. Azonban Viktor megragadja a karját, és nem siet elengedni, így együtt kell mozogniuk, és szorosan közel egymáshoz csatlakoznak a tánchoz. 

Viktor szenvedélyes táncos. A lábai pontosan a dobok ütemére érik a földet; rengeteg amulettje összecsendül, ahogy sóváran és kecsesen mozog, akár a szellemek fénye, ami megtölti az égboltot a hosszú téli éjszakákon. Akár a tűz és a hó; a szépsége könyörtelen. 

Yuurit azonban nem tudja felülmúlni. Mindig is szeretett táncolni, egészen azóta, hogy először látta Minakót előadni. Sok napot és éjszakát töltött azzal, hogy csiszolja a készségét – annyit, hogy a tanára biztosan leszidná, ha ma, a saját egybekelésének szertartásán nem tudná rendesen előadni. 

Így táncol és táncol, és engedi, hogy a teste helyette, az egyre növekvő dobokkal mozduljon, mígnem csak a tánc marad benne. Míg a látása összefolyik a mozgástól és a tüzek fényétől, és a fülei megtelnek a dallal és a dobokkal, szinte úgy hiszi, hogy hallja Viktor vidám nevetését a hangok ködén át. 

 

*

 

Miután befejeződik a szertartás, lakomát tartanak mindenki számára, aki eljött az ünnepségre. Rengeteg étel van a szárított haltól a füstölt húsokon át zöldségekig és gombákig, sültekig és levesekig; egyetlen vendég sem marad éhesen aznap éjjel. De Yuurinak nehezen megy le a torkán az étel. Annak a tudatnak a súlya, hogy jó ideig ezek az utolsó órák, amiket a törzsével fog tölteni, súlyosan nehezedik rá, és kellemetlenül kavarog a gyomrában. 

Szeretné az idejét a családjával, a barátaival beszélgetve tölteni, de Viktor sosem kóborol messzire mellőle, és udvariatlanságnak érzi, hogy beszéljen velük, amikor Viktor ott van mellette, és egy szót sem ért. 

Ehelyett az idő nagy részét egymás csendes társaságában töltik, hallgatják, amint a törzseik tagjai jól érzik magukat, míg röpke, ideges pillantásokat váltanak. Nem tudnak beszélni, de sokat tudnak mondani a szemükkel. És míg Yuuri fájóan keveset tud a párjáról, hogy mit gondolhat, vagy mit várhat, addig nem kerüli el a figyelmét az őket körülvevő várakozás légköre. 

Amint vége van a lakomának, és mindenki más elteszi későbbre a megmaradt ételt, Yuurit és Viktort leviszi a családjuk a partra, ahol egy csónak várja őket. Az ajándékok egy részét már beletették Yuuri tulajdonaival és a mindkettejük családjától származó tartalékokkal együtt. 

Valahogy a csónak sokkal véglegesebbé tesz mindent Yuuri számára. Tudja, hogy itt mond búcsút. 

Viktor elmegy beszélni az idős férfival, aki talán az apja, talán nem. A vörös hajú nő és a fiú az íjászversenyről is ott vannak egy másik nővel, aki egyikőjükre sem hasonlít hosszú, sötét hajával és napcsókolta bőrével. Biztosan azzal töltik az idejüket, hogy elbúcsúzzanak Viktortól, így Yuuri is kihasználja az alkalmat, hogy maga is megtegye. 

Szembefordul a szüleivel és Marival, és szinte köréjük veti a karjait, ahogy szorosan megöleli őket. A fülébe suttogják a búcsújukat, és hogy szeretik, és a már ott lévő vágyakozás a hangjukban vigasztalja; tudja, hogy hiányozni fognak neki, és ő is nekik. 

Amikor végül elválnak, Minako vár rá. Nem okoz neki csalódást, gyorsan köré is veti a karjait, és az arcát a vállába temeti, ahogy már annyiszor tette ezelőtt. Amikor a tél eljön, és a sötétség beköszönt a magánnyal, emlékezni akar erre. 

\- Emlékezz arra, mint mondtam – suttogja neki a nő, ahogy egy kezét szeretetteljesen végigsimítja a haján. – Hallgass a szellemekre. Utat fognak mutatni neked. 

Az emlékeztető megdermeszti, de egy csendes bólintással elfogadja a szavait. 

\- Ameddig újra nem találkozunk – mondja neki, ahogy elválnak. 

Aztán betessékelik a csónakba, míg a családjaik kilökik őket a vízre. 

Mindketten felvesznek egy evezőlapátot, és elkezdenek kievezni a Nyár-öbléből. Vágyakozva visszapillant; ahogy a távolság egyre nő, hamarosan eltűnnek az éjszaka leplében, és tudja, hogy nemsokára összegyűjtik a tulajdonukat és délre, a nyár földjére fognak költözni… nélküle. 

 

*

 

A tenger csendes körülöttük, ha leszámítja a csónakhoz fröcskölődő vizet, és a partnak csapódó hullámokat. A part, amit követnek, egy bizonytalan körvonal az éjszaka sötétjében, szóval értelmetlen Yuurinak tájékozódási pontokat vagy formákat keresnie, amit felhasználhatna arra, hogy felmérje a helyzetüket. Nem tudja, merre mennek, de Viktor határozottan kormányozza őket a csónak hátuljából. Nincs más dolga, mint bízni abban, hogy a párja tudja, hogyan navigáljon, és tudja, merre mennek. 

Egy darabig csendben eveznek, ahogy semmi hasznosat nem tudnak mondani. Annak a hiányában, hogy bármi lefoglalja Yuuri érzékeit, a hangok a fejében adnak neki társaságot. Képekkel és képzetekkel árasztják el, míg a családjára, a jövőjére és mindarra gondol, ami ennek a csónakútnak a végén vár rá. Sokra inkább nem gondolna, szóval összeszorítja a fogát, és tovább evez. 

Hosszasan eveznek. 

Mire Viktor a föld felé húzza őket, Yuuri karjai fájnak, és az égbolt már újra világosodik a távolban, éppen a hegyek fölött, melyek lassan formát kezdenek ölteni. De innentől kezdve az éjszakák csak hosszabbodni fognak, mígnem teljesen felzabálják a napokat. 

Yuuri sosem maradt elég hosszan a tél földjén ahhoz, hogy lásson egy hosszú éjszakát, csak másoktól hallott róla, de nem kételkedik a létezésében. Ha a nappalok olyan hosszúvá tudnak nyúlni, hogy egy egész nyáron át tartanak, az ellentéte éppen olyan valószínű. Hamarosan ezt maga is meg tudja majd állapítani. 

Míg az új fény jobb látási viszonyokat biztosít neki, még időbe fog telni, hogy a nap felkeljen. Yuuri először nem látja a vízparttól jó sok hosszal távolabb lévő kunyhót, mert rendesen beleolvad a tájba és a csalitosba, de amikor Viktor kiugrik, hogy elkezdje kihúzni a csónakot a partra, észreveszi. 

Kiszáll a csónakból, hogy segítsen Viktornak azt a partra húzni; nehéz a holmijuktól, így szükség van az egyesített erejükre, hogy kihúzzák. Amint biztosítják mindenféle időjárás ellen, ami elhúzhatná az éjszaka folyamán, Yuuri megfordul, hogy jobban megnézze a környéket. 

A kunyhó újonnan épített, de nem annyira új, hogy azt gyorsan vagy mostanában csinálták volna. A falakba és a tetőbe, a rönkök és a kövek közé földet tömtek szigetelésként, és már benőtte őket a friss, sűrű fű. 

Koranyáron készülhetett. A környékét már előkészítették; állványokat állítottak fel a bőrök és a hús szárítására, és építettek egy gödröt, hogy kint főzhessenek. 

Míg Yuuri felfedezi a környéket, Viktor azon dolgozik, hogy kiürítse a csónakjukat. Gyorsan és eredményesen hordja a tartalékaikat a kunyhóhoz; ami várhat reggelig, azt otthagyja. Eltűnik bent egy pillanatra, kikötözi a hatalmas szarvasbőrt, és félrehúzza a bejáratot. Yuuri hamarosan hallja a tűzkövek ismerős koccanását; a füstnyílás a tetőn megmozdul, és tűz fénye ragyog belülről. 

Viktor kijön, felegyenesedik, és leporolja a kezét a ruháin… aztán Yuurira néz. Idegesség levegője veszi körül, egy hezitáló mosoly rándul az ajkára, és Yuuri rájön, hogy arra vár, hogy megközelítse az otthont, amit nekik épített, amin nagy valószínűséggel azóta dolgozott, hogy először egymásnak ígérték őket. 

Yuuri ellentmondásosan érzi magát, ahogy erre gondol. _Örülnie kellene_ , hogy az egyetlene hosszú napokat töltött itt, valószínűleg egyedül, hogy megalkossa mindezt csak kettejüknek – de nem tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni a bosszús szorítást a mellkasában. Habár lehet, hogy ideiglenes, de biztosan sok munka volt vele. És Yuuri egyetlen követ sem fektetett bele. 

Mindig úgy képzelte, hogy amikor megtalálja az egyetlenét, hosszú napokat fog tölteni azzal, hogy egy otthont teremtsen maguknak – talán nem egyedül. Talán a párja késztetést érezne arra, hogy vele dolgozzon, hogy együtt építsék fel. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ezt a maga részéről tett akármilyen fáradozás nélkül megkapja. 

De nincs ideje az önsajnálatra. Ha lenne, végül hagyná tovább vándorolni a gondolatait, hogy milyen keményen dolgozhatott Viktor, hogy megszerezze az agyagokat, és hogy mindet a megfelelő helyére tegyen, ez első nehéz farönköktől, melyek felemelik a kunyhót, egészen az utolsó maréknyi földig, amit a falba tömött – de sértőnek érzi, hogy tovább várassa Viktort. Mély lélegzetet vesz, és gyorsan elhalad Viktor mellett, be a kunyhóba. 

Meglepő módon a házikó belülről kicsit nagyobbnak tűnik, mint kívülről. Mindent egybevetve nagyon tágas csak kettejüknek. Körülbelül akkora, mint az a kunyhó, amiben Yuuri lakik a családjával, amikor a nyár földjén vannak. Első pillantásra a bejárattól kezdve egészen a leghátsó falig minden nagyon sziláradnak és jól megcsináltnak tűnik, valószínűtlen, hogy a kunyhó összeomlana és széthullana; valószínűleg nem veszt meleget, és nem engedi, hogy a víz becsurogjon. Az egész nagyon jó munka. 

A tüzet biztonságosan beépítették egy kőgödörbe. Egy palakupa fedi, mely átvezeti a fényt és a hőt a tetején és az oldalán lévő szellőzőlyukakon át. A falakat bőrök és más anyagok fedik, és van némi hely étel raktározására. Egy gyűjteménynyi fa-és agyagedény van oldalt felhalmozva, néhányat valószínűleg Yuuri családjától vásároltak, és hatalmas vizes tömlők lógnak a falon; a fal egy része gyógynövények szárításának van szentelve, míg egy másikon, a bejárathoz közel fegyvereket és eszközöket tárolnak biztonságosan és hozzáférhetően, hogy ne legyenek útban. 

Viktor oda lógatta fel Yuuri íját, pont a dárdái fölé. 

Végül a kunyhó távoli végén, messze a bejárattól, ott van egy hatalmas hely. Viktor már lefektetett oda számtalan bőrt és szőrmét, és Yuuri feszülten nézi, ahogy odaviszi a hatalmas medvebőrt, és gondosan kiteríti. A kezei kisimítják a gyűrődéseket és a sötét szőrmét. 

Yuuri megtorpan és bámul, és valami felkavarodik a hasában, amikor arra gondol, hogy mi fog történni azon a bőrön. 

Hamarosan. 

Viktor odasurran mögé, és puhatolózva nézi, amint Yuuri pillantása vándorol és elidőzik. Amikor találkozik a szemük, puhán elmosolyodik, és megint szinte határozatlannak tűnik. Egy pillantásba és egy puha körbeintésbe kerül a tűztől felmelegedő és a gyógynövényektől, földtől és bőröktől kellemesen illatozó kunyhóba, hogy Yuuri rájöjjön, hogy még mindig arra vár, hogy elfogadja. 

Halkan nyel, és próbál nyugodtnak és magabiztosnak tűnni, ahogy megérinti a saját homlokát, majd a mellkasát a szíve fölött – ez egy világos üzenet, hogy elfogadja a kunyhót az otthonaként, elismeri az egyetlene beléje fektetett munkáját. 

Viktor vállai észrevehetően ellazulnak. Szélesen elmosolyodik, és még egyszer gyorsan a bejárathoz mozdul, hogy biztosítsa a sátorlap kötéseit, és hogy elhúzza a felgördített bőrt oldalról, amivel rendesen elszigeteli az ajtót. 

Yuuri nézi dolgozni, míg megszabadul a cipőtől és az azokat védő borítóktól. Még mindig át vannak ázva attól, hogy a vízbe gázolt, míg kihúzták a csónakot a partra. A tűz mellé rakja őket, hogy megszáradjanak és felmelegednek, és ott marad, hogy engedje a meleget a kihűlt csontjaiba és a fájó izmaiba szívódni. 

Amikor Viktor visszatér, odateszi a lábbelijét Yuurié mellé, és felakasztja száradni oldalra a szőrméit is. Yuuri figyelmesen nézi a szeme sarkából, ahogy leveszi a külső rétegeket, felfedve ezzel a karjait és a vállait, ahogyan a versenyen is tette mindenki előtt. Gyomra háborgása tízszeresére nő, ahogy a szemei szabadon megtelhetnek a vadász szikár hátával és az erős, izmos karjaival, melyek most csak a kunyhójuknak és Yuurinak vannak lemeztelenítve, aki az egyetlen másik jelenlévő. Amikor Viktor visszafordul hozzá, Yuuri gyorsan elszakítja a pillantását, és feszülten bámulja az égő fát a gödörben, ahogy megesketi magát, hogy csak a tűz melege ég az arcán. 

Hallja, amint közelebb mozdul, de figyelmen kívül hagyja egészen addig, mígnem Viktor mögé lép, és az egyik gyengéd kezét a csípőjére teszi. Először megfeszül a meglepetéstől – mintha forróság robbanna ki abból az egyetlen pontból, ahol egymáshoz érnek, és keresztül folyik a teste maradékán – de engedi a kéz nyomásának, hogy elfordítsa a tűz gödrétől. Hamarosan megérkezik Viktor másik keze, hogy ott maradjon az oldalán, és együtt gyengéden, előrefelé nyomják, ahol több rétegnyi bőr várakozik. 

Amint Viktor megelégedett azzal, ahová került, elkezd dolgozni; megszabadítja Yuurit a fehér szőrméktől a vállán. Yuuri lélegzete elakad, ahogy engedi őket lecsúszni; Viktor elkapja őket, mielőtt a földre érnének, és összehajtja őket a kezeiben, hogy segítőkészen félrerakja őket. Következőnek az amulettjei mennek; meg kell mozdítania a karjait, hogy segítse őket lecsúszni. Viktor megtorpan, amikor megtalálja az övét, amelyiken az Istennő van a dárdájával, és egy égő súlyként ott ragad a keze Yuuri mellkasán, mielőtt visszatérne a feladatához, hogy minden amulettet eltávolítson. Viktor óvatosan a szőrméi tetejére teszi őket. 

Viktor folytatja a vetkőztetését, míg Yuuri szívverése jelentős mértékben felgyorsul. Amint a felsőteste csupasz a kunyhó lassan felmelegedő levegőjében, érzi, amint Viktor egy puha csókot présel a nyakára, aztán egy másikat a vállára. Mindkettőtől végigbizsereg a gerince, és a lélegzete szabálytalanná válik. Viktor Yuuri köré fonja a karjait, és a mellkasához húzza. Yuuri meleg bőrt érez magához préselődni, és összerázkódik annak ellenére, hogy mennyire melege van. Észre sem vette, hogy Viktor maga is levetkőzött. 

Fogak csatlakoznak az ajkakhoz, és a nyakát _alapos_ , kemény csókok és követelődző harapások borítják el, míg érdes kezek mozdulnak előre, végigsiklanak remegő mellkasán, és aztán egyre lejjebb és lejjebb csúsznak… mígnem a kutakodó ujjak hegye be nem merül a nadrágja korca alá. A háta ívbe feszül az érzésről, és egy pihegés hagyja el a száját, míg odalent keménynek és _nedvesnek_ érzi magát. 

Szörnyen elvörösödik. Ez az érzet teljesen új. 

Viktor hamarosan kiköti a zsinórokat, és a nadrágja lecsúszik, hogy csatlakozzon a több ruhához a földön. 

Teljesen meztelen az egyetlene előtt. Viktor mindent láthat. A bőre minden egyes darabkáját; a bizonyosan kipirult füleitől egészen a lábujjaiig, és _minden_ részt aközött. A pöttyöket a hátán. A szőrt a vádliján. _Ott lent_ , ahol úgy érzi, hogy _valami csurog_ , nedvesség gyűlik a farpofái között, és veszélyesen közel van ahhoz, hogy lecsurogjon a combjain. 

Emlékszik rá, hogy azt gondolta, lehetetlen, hogy Viktor egyáltalán kívánja, mígnem Minako utalt rá. Most csábítja, hogy megforduljon, hogy lássa a pillantást a szemeiben, hogy lássa, igaz lehet-e. De nem mer. 

Várakozik. Remegni kezd, ahogy ott áll, a vállai feszültek és a lélegzete szabálytalan. Viktor hosszú pillanatokig nem érinti meg. Némi suhogást hall maga mögül, de semmi mást. 

Érzi, amint a gyomra süllyed. Elijedt volna hirtelen attól, hogy tovább folytassa? Talán Yuuri furcsasága végül eléggé letaglózta ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, hibázott, amikor elfogadta Yuurit a sajátjának. 

Mielőtt tovább gondolkozhatna, és engedhetné, hogy ezek a gondolatok még jobban elködösítsék a fejét, Viktor egésze köré fonódik, és közel vonja magához. 

Yuuri elnyom egy meglepett összerezzenést, de nem tudja megállni, hogy ne akadjon el a lélegzete. Viktor hozzádörgölőzik, még több nyitott szájú csókot ad a már kikezdett nyakára, harapja és szívja a kivörösödött bőrt, ahogy gyengéden ringatja és letérdelteti. A medvebőr szőrméje puhának és melegnek érződik, ahogy csiklandozza a lábát. 

Viktor közvetlenül mögötte marad, puhán nyög, és a szájával érinti a bőrét, a kezei gyengéden végigdörzsölik a csípőjét, a combjait. Yuuri _érzi_. Ott, a derekánál egy kitartó nyomásként érzi Viktort keményebbre és nagyobbra nőni, és Yuuri tudja, mi fog következőnek történni. 

Így amikor érzi, hogy a kezek megmarkolják a csípőjénél, míg Viktor lassan hozzádörgölőzik, mély lélegzetet vesz, és előre hajol. 

A földre ereszti a mellkasát, míg a szőrme a meztelen testét söpri. Hátranyomja a fenekét, és aláveti magát a párjának. Így az arcát a medvebőr sötét szőrébe préseli, melyből valamennyit az öklébe szorít. Valamennyivel jobb érzés elrejteni így az arcát – mintha messzebb lenne mindettől, amikor megtörténik. Hallott róla, hogy milyen fájdalmas tud lenni az első alkalommal, majd utána még sokszor, szóval jobb így, hogy Viktor nem láthatja, ahogy a fogát összeszorítva tűri, vagy nem látja sírni, ha a fájdalom túl sok. Remegősen kifújja a levegőt, és mozdulatlanná dermed; mindent megtett, amit kellett. Most már mindössze csak arra kell várnia, hogy a párja belényomja magát. 

De semmi sem jön. 

\- Yuuri?

Yuuri összerezzen egy kicsit, ahogy Viktor hangja olyan bizonytalanul ejti ki a nevét – az egyetlen szót, amit mondani tud, és Yuuri meg is érti. 

\- Yuuri – ismétli meg ez alkalommal egy kicsit határozottabban. Ott egy kéz a vállán, ami arra sarkallja, hogy forduljon meg. Majdnem nem teszi, de Viktor tovább beszél. Yuuri semmit sem ért belőle, de a hangja gyengéd, puha és csábító, és Yuuri lassan engedi magát megfordítani. 

Viktor ott ül, az arckifejezése gyengéd és valamennyire bizonytalan, míg a farka még mindig valamelyest kemény és felé les; Viktor kezében egy ruha van, mellette pedig egy tál víz. 

Rábírja az összezavarodott Yuurit, hogy felüljön. Yuuri figyelmesen nézi, ahogy megmeríti a ruhát a vízben és kicsavarja. Felemeli, és Yuuri megrökönyödésére elkezdi lemosni a száraz, hámladozó vért és sarat az arcáról. A simításai gyengédek, vigyáz a szemeire és a szájára. Még párszor megmeríti és kicsavarja a ruhát, gondosan végigsimítja vele a bőrét, míg Yuuri biztos benne, hogy mindent lemosott róla. 

Amikor Viktor elégedett, Yuuri kezébe nyomja a ruhát, és ő azonnal megérti. Az ujjai csak kicsit remegnek, amikor a sötétedő vízbe mártja a ruhát, kicsavarja a tál fölött, és elkezdi viszonozni. A homlokánál kezdi, ahol a legpiszkosabb, és folytatja lefelé a rózsás orcákon és az éles orron. Ugyanúgy ügyel a szemeire, ahogy Viktor tette az övéivel; majdnem végig csukva maradnak a folyamat során, csak pillanatnyira rebbennek szét a simítások között. Yuuri próbálja elkerülni őket, amikor ez történik. 

Egy vízcsepp kiszabadul, amikor Yuuri nem csavarja ki eléggé a ruhát; lerohan a torkán és a mellkasán, ahol Yuuri végül elkapja a másik kezével pont a hegyes, kemény mellbimbó fölött. Összerezzen, amikor rajtakapja magát, mit csinál, de Viktor csak torokhangon felkuncog, és a kezére teszi a sajátját, hogy folytatásra ösztönözze. 

Yuuri szorgalmasan folytatja a vér eltávolítását az arcáról. A vér és a sár alatt Viktor bőre meleg és sokkal pirosabb, mint emlékszik. Amikor a másik oldalra vált, Viktor egyenetlen haja útban van. Enged a szertartáson érzett vágynak: odanyúl és beletúrja az ujjait a rendezetlen frufruba, hogy kisöpörje a szeméből. Yuuri meglepetésére Viktor puhán felsóhajt, ahogy ezt teszi. Úgy tűnik, élvezi az érzést, hogy valaki más keze fut végig a haján. 

Yuuri leteszi a ruhát, amikor végez, és hirtelen egy kicsit bátrabbnak érzi magát, mint pár pillanattal előbb. Az egyik keze még mindig Viktor arcán nyugszik, és hamarost a másik is csatlakozik hozzá. Összepréseli a homlokukat azt imitálva, amit a szertartáson is tettek, de ez alkalommal felnéz. Hallja és érzi is, amint Viktor nyel az ujjai alatt, a lélegzete ugyanúgy remegős, ahogyan Yuurié is, amikor a szemük találkozik, és mindenhol forrónak érződik. 

Ott van minden, a szemei gyűrűjében, ahol a kék megadja magát az izzó sötétnek. Valami éhségszerű. Valamiféle _vágy_. 

_Oh._

Nem tagadhatja le. Viktor kívánja; mindez nyilvánvaló. És Yuuri sosem kívánt így valakit ezelőtt, de ebben a pillanatban akarja Viktort – bármilyen módon, ahogy megkaphatja, jobban, mint bármit. 

Így megcsókolja. Nem biztos benne, hogy ez olyasmi, amit gyakorolnak Viktor törzsében, de az egyetlene lelkesnek tűnik. Yuuri Viktor szájába nyal, aki felnyög, és megpróbálja viszonozni. Yuuri majdnem felnevet, amikor Viktor egy kicsit túl erősen próbálkozik; kicsit túl lelkesen akarja megízlelni. 

Viktor válaszként köré fonja a karjait, és összedörgöli magukat. Mindketten felnyögnek, ahogy végigszáguld az ereiken az, amit Yuuri csak tiszta gyönyörként tud leírni. Viktor folyamatosan hozzádörgöli a csípőjét, a farkuk egymás mellett siklik és dörzsölődik, mely izgalom gyönyörűséges remegésével ajándékozza meg. Hamarosan mindez nem elég egyiküknek sem, így Viktor gyorsan rábírja Yuurit, hogy lefeküdjön a hátára. 

Viktor a széttárt lábai közé fekszik, míg Yuuri jobban kitárulkozik, ahogy párja ráereszkedik, és a karjait lefogja a feje fölött. Röviden csókolóznak, míg Viktor továbbra is hozzádörgölőzik ebből az új szögből, melytől Yuuri minden egyes lökés közben élvezettől telve kap levegőért. 

Viktor többre éhesen kezdi el újra csókolgatni a foltokat a nyakán, de ez alkalommal folytatja lefelé. Yuuri még sosem érzett ilyesmit, hogy valaki más szája így lett volna rajta. Ez annyira erőt vesz rajta, hogy csak levegőért tud kapkodni, és engedi a csípőjét rándulva Viktorénak mozdulni, míg hangos nyöszörög, amikor Viktor elkezdi szívni a mellkasát. Yuuri felnyög, meggyűri a szőrt a kezei alatt, és Viktor kezei elhagyják a csuklóját, hogy szenvedélyesen lesiklassa őket az érzékeny oldalán. 

Levegőért kapkodva nézi a plafont, amikor Viktor lejjebb mozdul, végignyalja a testét, és megszorítja a csípőjén és a fenekén a húst. Különösen élvezni tűnik megjelölni a combjait, amint eléri őket; harapja, csókolja és foltokat szív rájuk, míg a másik kezével a tenyerébe veszi Yuuri merev farkát, hogy simogassa. Az érzés új szikrákat sugároz keresztül rajta, sokkal másabb, mint amikor saját magát veszi kézbe, és Yuuri felnyög, könyörög, hogy folytassa, míg abban reménykedik, hogy Viktor meg fogja érteni a szándékát, ha a szavakat nem is. 

Egy kéz hamarosan alá, a nyílása felé kalandozik. Levegőért kap, ahogy érzi megrándulni és megfeszülni magát az ismeretlen ujjaktól, ahogy azok előre és hátra dörzsölik a megrángó izmot. Azonban amilyen hirtelen megérkeztek, olyan hirtelen hagyják abba a közreműködést és elhúzódnak, ahogy Viktor elveszi őket. 

Yuuri összezavarodva emelkedik fel a könyökére, hogy lássa, mi történik. Látja, amint Viktor lenyűgözve bámul a nedvességre, ami az ujjait borítja. Majdhogynem áhítatosan nézi azt és Yuurit. Mintha maguk a szellemek ereszkedtek volna le, hogy odarakják Yuurit alá. Amit megtettek bizonyos módon. 

Yuuri majdnem zavarban érzi magát attól, ahogy bámulja, és szinte azt kívánja, bár el tudná takarni magát megint. 

Mielőtt a gondolatát kivitelezhetné, Viktor valami érthetetlent mond, amit a nevével fejez be. És aztán ráereszkedik, könnyedén megemeli a csípőjét, és úgy noszogatja a lábait, hogy azok a háta köré fonódjanak, míg _eszméletlenné_ csókolja Yuurit. 

Egy kéz visszatér a bejáratához, ami egyre nedvesebb lesz minden pillanattal, és két ujjal köröz, hogy a nedvességet szétterjessze körülötte, mielőtt benyomulna. Az érzés egyáltalán nem rossz módon különbözik mindentől, amit Yuuri ezelőtt tapasztalt. Éppen ellenkezőleg úgy találja, hogy _többet_ akar; fellöki a csípőjét, hogy mélyebbre húzza az ujjakat, és Viktor szájánál nyafog, míg érzi párja vigyorát az ajkain. 

Az ujjaik sokáig mozognak benne, időnként előrenyomulnak, máskor tágítják, kutatnak, és mindig új pontokat találnak, amitől a látása elhomályosodik, és nyögések szakadnak fel a torkán. Egy alkalommal olyan erősen nyomódnak az egyik ilyen pontba, hogy Yuuri úgy érzi, mindjárt felrobban. Nedvesség folyik a farkából, és felsír az érzéstől, annyira hatalmába keríti, hogy meg kell ragadnia a párja karját, hogy megálljon, nehogy beleőrüljön a vágyba. 

Viktor alaposan megujjazza, mielőtt Yuuri egyik lábát átdobva a vállán helybe igazítaná magukat, míg a másik kezével a hosszát Yuuri lyukához vezeti, ami megdagadt és tátong a behatolásért. Csak egy rövid pillanata van rájönni, hogy végre megtörténik, hogy Viktor hamarosan közösül vele, és egy szörnyen önző részének tetszik, hogy ebben a pillanatban _ő van itt_ , és nem valaki más. Viktor benyomul. 

Minden megtorpanni tűnik; mindketten megállnak, hogy hozzászokjanak az érzéshez. Viktor lélegzete durva és szakadozott, az alakja feszült, mintha erőlködés lenne visszatartania magát a mozgástól. Csak akkor folytatja, amikor Yuuri elkezd mocorogni alatta; igyekszik nem kicsúszni, ahogy Yuuri másik lábát is magára teszi, és ezzel kettőbe hajtja őt, ahogy lehajol megcsókolni, míg benyomja a maradékot. 

Yuuri a felizgultság köde alatt egy mély, ősi elégedettséget érez, ahogy érzi a pulzáló húst lüktetni magában; gondolkozás nélkül követi azt a majdnem tapintható ösztönt, és megcsavarja a csípőjét, hogy tettre ösztönözze a partnerét, _a párját_. 

Így, félig csókolózva és félig egymás szájánál levegőért kapkodva csinálják, míg Yuuri kezei Viktor hajába gabalyodnak, ahogy vele mozog. Egy lassú, egyenetlen ütemmel kezdődik, ami inkább ringatózás, mint valódi lökés, de felgyorsul, ahogy Viktor visszanyeri a tartását. Tudása legjobbja szerint használja az erejét, hogy nyitva tartsa Yuurit, és ugyanolyan tökéletességgel és erővel dugja, ahogyan dob. 

Yuurinak fáj, amikor Viktor a korábbi pontba nyomódik, csak ez alkalommal hajthatatlanul folytatja, és biztos úton van ahhoz, hogy lerombolja Yuurit a farkával, a szájával, a kezeivel, újra és újra belényomul, míg Yuuri sikolt, ami csak arra bátorítja, hogy keményebben nyomuljon belé, és a kezei könnyedén megemelik a csípőjét, hogy találkozzon vele. 

Mint ahogy korábban is, Yuuri érzi a forróságot felépülni magában addig a pontig, hogy szétrobbanjon, de most nem állítja meg. Sír és szorosabban függ Viktoron, a kezével meghúzza a haját, amivel csak azt éri el, hogy a párja szenvedélyesen felnyög, és gyakorlatilag belevágódik, és a hús húsnak csapódása visszhangzik a kunyhóban. A nyomás csak nő és nő, és Yuuri nem biztos benne, hogy meddig tudja még elviselni, amikor az egész teste forrón és hidegen ég, és mindez túlcsordul. 

Túl sok ez az egész. Egy néma kiáltásban elveszti a hangját; a látása csillagokba és hóba robban szét, és érzi, amint a teste magába vonja Viktort, és megrázkódik, _rászorít_ Viktorra, hogy bent tartsa; friss nedvesség fut le a már elázott combján, és a farka megrándul, fehéret és forrót köp maguk közé. Átbillen a gyönyör fokán, és csak bizonytalanul érzi, amikor Viktor nyögve, forrón beléfolyva követi. 

Yuuri szédülten fekszik utána, még lélegzetet kell kapnia, ahogy a teste lehűl a megerőltetéstől, és a medvebőr puhaságába ernyed. Amikor a világ megáll forogni, és magához tér, az első dolog, amit érez, hogy Viktor óvatosan elhúzódik tőle… és hogy utána valami hamarosan kicsurog belőle. 

Még mindig sajog, amikor felül. Lenyúl, hogy megérintse magát, és megrezzen az érzékenységtől; amikor visszahúzódik, az átlátszó nedvességének és Viktor fehér magvának a keveréke az ujjaira ragad és összekoszolja a sötét szőrt alatta. 

_Ez_ , gondolja csodálattal, _ez_ életet hozhat létre, ha belé kerül. Mintha a teste válaszolna erre a gondolatra, mert újabb adag nedvesség folyik ki belőle. 

Viktor sietve tér vissza tiszta vízzel és egy másik ruhával; olvashatatlan arckifejezéssel néz Yuurira, ahogy a ruhával lemossa a hasáról az élvezetét, és amikor látja, hogy a keze is piszkos, azt is megmossa. 

Röviden, megerősítést várva felnéz, mielőtt lenyúlna, hogy ő maga is kíváncsian megérintse a dagadt bejáratát, amitől Yuuri levegőért kap, és az ernyedt farka visszarándul az életbe. Zavarba jőve a teste reakciójától, Yuuri összecsukja a lábát, és ezzel megakadályozza a további vizsgálódást. Viktor tágra nyílt szemekkel néz rá, és Yuuri visszabámul rá; aztán ahogy lenéz, látja, hogy Viktor _újra merev_ lesz, és visszatér a gondolat: _oh, még most is kíván_.

Viktor vágytól felcsillanó szemekkel mozdul közelebb, és az oldalára noszogatja Yuurit. Yuuri érzi, amint a belseje várakozva lüktet, érzi, amint a saját izgalmát fűti Viktor iránta érzett vágya, lelkes, és _szüksége van rá_ , hogy folytassák. Amikor Viktor lefekszik mögé, Yuuri összezavarodva ráncolja a homlokát. Mindezek után Viktor tényleg azt akarja, hogy aludjanak? 

De aztán Viktor újra felemeli a lábát, és a farkát Yuuri még mindig tátongó lyukához préseli. A túl sok nedvességtől és magtól cuppog, ahogy benyomul; ez tetszhet Viktornak, mert hangosan felnyög Yuuri nyakánál, durva, fűtött szavakat suttog a fülébe, amit Yuuri nem tud megérteni, de valahogyan _tudja_ , hogy végtelenül romlottak, és megszorítja a farkát magában, ahogy hallja őket. 

Újra közösülnek, durvábban és keményebben, mint az első alkalommal; Yuuri karjai haszontalanul nyúlnak ki az oldalán, míg Viktor újra és újra belemerül, nem hagyva neki szünetet másra, minthogy sikítson a gyönyörtől, és hogy üldözze a kielégülését, amit megtalál, amikor Viktor az elhanyagolt farka köré zárja az egyik kezét, és a beteljesedésbe simogatja. 

Amikor ez alkalommal végeznek, Viktor nagyon lassan húzódik ki, és azonnal lenyúl a kezével; bedugja az ujjait, és megpróbálja megállítani a magvát attól, hogy kifolyjon, mire Yuuri méltatlankova felnyikkan. Egy pillantást vet rá a válla fölött, és Viktor úgy tűnik, veszi az adást. Kényszeredetten, szinte bocsánatkérően mosolyog, aztán a tálért nyúl, és gyengéd, lassú simításokkal, még lent, az addigra már nem csurgó bejáratánál is újra megtisztítja. 

Amikor mindezzel kész van, puhán megtapogatja Yuuri arcát az ujjbegyeivel, és gyengéden megsimogatja az álla alatt, ezzel arra késztetve, hogy odafordítsa a fejét. Yuuri engedelmeskedik, és Viktor figyelő kristálykék szemeivel találja szemben magát, melyek puhán és olyan kedvességgel csillognak, ami összeszorítja a szívét, és a lélegzete megreked a tüdejében. 

Viktor szája puha mosolyba rándul, ahogy végigcirógatja az ujjaival Yuuri alsóajkát, mielőtt felemeli a fejét, hogy egy édes csókban találkozzon vele a válla fölött. A gesztus olyan gyengéd és szerető, hogy majdnem elolvasztja Yuurit. 

Amikor lassan és majdhogynem vonakodva elválnak, Viktor ismét szinte áhítatosan néz rá, és magukra húzza a szőrméket, ahogy lefekszik. A karjai Yuuri körül nehéz, megnyugtató súly, és a meleg lélegzete a nyakán egy szilárd, ringató jelenlét lesz, ahogy Yuuri szemei elnehezülnek a hosszú nap és a még hosszabb éjszaka kimerültségétől. 

A tűz a gödörben parázzsá csökken, mely puha, vörös ragyogást vet a sötétedő kunyhóra. Az égbolt tovább világosodik a hegy fölött, ahogy újraéled a reggel. 

Alszanak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, én is szeretném tudni, hogy mikor hozom a befejező részt. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sok szeretettel várjuk a kommenteket! :)


End file.
